A Shadowed Dawn
by Leonixon
Summary: Felicity and Sunstreaker are finally together in the last instalment of "A Sunny Sky" trilogy. Love was tested and conquered. Past demons were put to rest and skeletons were buried away. Or were they? Fate decides a ghost from the ending should be brought back to dawn. G1/BayMovie, AU, Human OC/SS, Sequel to A Dark Evening.
1. The Romeo And Juliet Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Welcome one and all to this funtastic show that we hold dear to our hearts and what little sanity I have left from these two. It's been a long time coming but now that I have some time on my hands I will be able to update….every week. Hopefully. Maybe every Saturday. I hope. And yes those two lovelies were the twins creators. But of course...lets explore them. And how they came to be and end...enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 The Romeo And Juliet Part 1**

* * *

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

The bar was comfortable but dark, not something Odyssis preferred but her friends were here so she had to be. She sipped at her energon looking around the busy venue as her friends laughed at a joke. She didn't get it. It went over her helm. Something about one of her co-workers back at her office she worked at.

She turned back to her friend and sighed. "We always come here."

"What do you mean, 'sis?" Pyro, a red colored femme took her drink away from her lips with a smirk. "You say this every time."

The other femme, blue and just as small rolled her optics. "It's nice..."

"Stardust…," she moaned.

"Look, Odyssis. What's so bad about this bar?" The red femme raised her cube. "It's close to home and work, drinks are good, and the people don't suck!" She raised her cube and other patrons did the same with a cheer.

Odyssis covered her face. Pyro was on her third cube of high grade. She was only on her first still. She had work the next cycle. So did her friends. "Alright, alright." She vented a defeated sigh taking a sip from her cube.

Stardust offered her a smile. "Cheer up, love. At least no one has hit on you yet like the last time." Her light and flowery voice gave her little assurance.

The femme snorted. "They knew I came here every night." She smiled remembering the mech that insisted he wanted to take her to his home unit. She did and turned out he was all talk, no action. Literally. She left in the middle of the night.

"He had no clue what he was doing."

"I'm surprised he got his spike in your valve." Pyro offhandedly murmured leaning against the bar more.

Stardust almost choked on her energon. "Okay, none of that…!"

Odyssis chuckled. "Me too, to be quite honest. Heaven forbid he knew I had spike equipment too."

The blue femme almost tipped over her stool. "You _do_?" She squeaked.

Odyssis chuckled taking another sip of her drink.

"Hey, hey, hey...check out the duo that just walked in." Pyro's voice was low and sultry. Her optics shone bright in excitement.

Stardust looked and immediately her cheeks flushed a bright blue. "Oh Primus on high..." She tapped Odysiss' shoulder to get her attention.

Odyssis rolled her optics indulging them. Past the many tables and dusty decorations hanging limply on pillars, she looked back and...indeed the duo was a sight to behold. They were attractive. "Shh! Don't look!" Stardust tittered in a panic. "Dibs on the green one." She hissed in an excited, loud, whisper.

They turned back around but Odyssis did not. Not when a third mech came into the bar, the one who stood at the lead. He was tall, not too skinny nor lean. Muscle relays were tightly woven and lean, red plating shining like he just waxed himself. She blinked. He was gorgeous… Her spark skipped a pulse. She never experienced her spark do that before.

Crystal blues locked onto her own and for a second her spark stopped altogether. Yes, this never happened before. He observed her for a moment before he tipped his helm just so, acknowledging he saw her as well. He was respectful. A smile graced his lips as he walked forward. She didn't know why, but she had to meet him. And no, not because he was a god in the living metal. Those optics were still locked onto her.

She exchanged glances to her friends and from the mech and bit her lip. Silently, she slipped away. She took her cube with her and walked towards him. The other two mechs were dismissed with a wave of his audial horn adorned helm. Odysiss's spark felt like it was about to imlode. She had heard of sparkmates and sparks knowing who they would be most compatible of all on their own. Stories of mechs and femmes alike told the tale of how they rounded the planet in search of the one their very being craved and needed. She heard two mechs at work tell her of how they came to be. She never knew she would find herself being in the middle of such a tale she had doubts of. Her spark was going to implode. She knew it. Was he feeling the same? Was this stupid fate like in those holovids? What the hell?! And here! At a bar, of all the cliché-

The femme looked back at her friends who were too distracted by _his_ friends coming up from behind to buy them a drink.

"I don't think you have to worry about them."

She jumped turning back to the mech before her. His voice was rich and rumbly. It was clear and strong. A voice that was produced from deep within his chest.

"I hope not. It depends if I have to save them."

"What about yourself?" He tilted his helm.

"I can handle you." She blinked, standing taller looking down her nose. She was shorter than him. By a helm. _At least._ He chuckled, humored by it. Genuine and soft.

"I like that."

She nodded once more. "You're too shiny to be at a low caste place like this. Looking for your next valve?"

He creased his optics together and cringed. "No." He recovered from the distaste. "I like this place. It feels like home."

She bit her lip. He wasn't a crude mech it seemed. Different. Alright. She got this. She was still cautious. But those optics drew her in and drank her up like a cube of the finest energon wine. And her spark still sang, rather, screamed at her.

He looked her up and down when she hadn't spoken in a while. Odyssis felt self conscious suddenly. They flicked from each part of her body. A shiver went down her spine. In fear or pleasure? She wasn't sure. She didn't sexually advertise herself as much her friend Pyro but she could if she wanted to. She liked to be careful. A smile graced his lips as he continued to drink her in like an artistic piece.

Odysiss was a short femme as well, but not as short as her friends. Her face was sharp and lips were thin. Her optics were a blue. Deep colored, some said. Her partners from before said they got lost in them a lot. Her plating was of a deeper cyan color. More so green than blue.

"What about you?" His voice brought her back.

Her voice was small but she braved through. "I'm here because of them." She nodded back to her friends. This was getting awkward, the continued sizing up made her feel too on the spot.

"Come here often, then?" He smiled. A one sided, toothy smirk that had her weak in the knees. And she too found herself smiling. She fell for it. _Hard_. All caution went to the wind. She took her first sip of energon since being in his presence. Her spark pulsed in gentle thrums as she accepted this mech's presence before her.

"Depends." She flicked an optic ridge. "Do you?"

* * *

That night was a blurr. Drinks were had and bought. And she didn't get flat out overcharged but enough to miss certain details. Important ones. "I mean he left. I mean, I think we kissed. Did we kiss?"

Stardust cringed, of course Odysiss couldn't see past the mesh that separated their cubicles. "I don't know, 'sis...we left after you did. At least we thought you did."

"Frag me." Odyssis placed her face in her hands and cringed. Oh that helm ache was terrible. The goodbye was just as bad. It took her all cycle to calm her spark from separating from him. He was charming, gentle, flirty and all of the above she loved in a mech.

The femme sat up straight upon her dreaming, almost accidentally tossing away all of the data pads on her desk. She scrambled to catch them. Her supplies fell out of their holder and rolled away from her cubicle. There was a laugh.

Anger flared. "You could have commed me!" She hissed quietly not to disturb the office. The data clerks in this office were really stuck up. Numbers made them angry. Not her and her friends though. They found time to have fun somehow and in someway.

"I mean I don't remember what we did. I think we just talked about nothing to be very honest." She picked up a data pad and looked through the mesh that separated her from Pyro.

"Uh huh..."

"Did anything happen?" A small voice asked from across from her.

"No, Star." She sighed. Sadly. "He asked me if I came there often." She found herself smiling.

"Okay? So what about a name." Pyro drawled. There was a sanding noise that began. She was filing her fingertips. She liked to keep them dull. Kaonite fingertips were popular but it bothered the flame colored femme. Odysiss dulled hers as well, it was harder to tap at pads and screens with them. The mech last night seemed to stay true to traditional Kaonite kibble. But...they were delicate, meaningful, beautiful, and _dangerous_ somehow and in someway. She remembered staring at them as she sipped her drink. Funny how he held and moved them just so... Motions weren't wasted when he moved. He moved with an odd grace.

And that is when her smile was ripped away from her lips. She creased her optic ridges together. Realization hit. "He...didn't say."

" _What?_ "

"He didn't say." She repeated.

"Oh shush Star, that's what mechs do. They play the mysterious mech roll because femmes like Odyssis over here fall for it."

"Not true! His optics were what pulled me in I swear!" She realized all too late that did not help her situation.

She chuckled tapping the wall that separated her from Pyro. She sighed in exasperation giving up. She couldn't get him out of her helm. He was always there. And that smile was always the first thing she saw.

"He's no good, Odyssis those kinds of mechs never are."

She slumped forward. She had a feeling she was right. Her spark said otherwise.

* * *

Down where they thrived and lived was dark and dreary. Damp and musty. The smell of old energon and fresh intermingled. It was home to Zion. Another harsh blow was delivered into his back. He stumbled forward and growled. He rolled his shoulders to get rid of the pain. A weary smile.

"I mean...she was just amazing. She had a fiery glossa. Her optics…." He ticked his helm with a huff. The smile turned drunk. He got back into position, hands clenched into fists and up in front of himself. Another mech stepped out of the shadow. It was dark in the catacombs where they flourished. The only light source were optics or few energon crystals that hung on the walls in metal grating.

"C'mon Zion. She couldn't be all that special."

He rushed him and Zion moved to the side, arms dropping in bored exasperation. "How many times do I have to say it? She was different I know it! If you just... _saw_ her." He caught a fist that came out of the dark. He looked over at his friend with pleading optics. His spark had never felt this way before. It bothered him. He wondered if he should have seen a medic.

"Well, we didn't. Her friends were too snooty for us anyhow. We know better. What are _you_ even doin'? This slag is what always gets you thinkin'. Thinkin' bout what's out there and not here. You're here now mech not out there. Never will be. Your spark belongs ta someone else."

He threw the fist away ducking as another fist came from the dark. He sidestepped as a blade swooped over him. He fell for her. Hard. He knew it. Something about her he had to learn more of. He knew the chances of seeing her were slim. He knew otherwise than to collect her com number. He had to see her again. Somehow and in someway. He couldn't get her out of his helm. Zion didn't believe in fate...but he was starting to.

"She's just trying to pull you in for your spike." His other friend laughed.

Anger flared taking over his easygoing nature. The air was cut in two by a thin blade. He growled catching it between clawed hands. The smoky air still around him. Optics flicked up to red, fearful ones. " _Do not_ say that." This is what set him apart from the others here. He didn't use weapons. He only used his hands. That and he had class. Manners. Standards. "It's different this time." He repeated. He dared them to say something else. But they were his friends. Those were rare here.

He looked him down between the blade. "She's no good Zion these femmes never are."

Zion didn't believe him. He tossed the blade aside.


	2. The Romeo And Juliet Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Hey guys! Another update here as promised! I just wanted to ask a few questions.**

 **I** **am actually thinking about turning A Sunny Sky into a sort of Audible on Soundcloud. I wanted to know your guy's opinion on such a thing and see if you guys would listen to my nerdy ass voice read. I'm no performing artist but I always thought of how it would be cool for people to listen rather than read fanfics so I just want to experiment with that.**

 **Also how many are you guys are here all the way from A Sunny Sky? And if you guys are new or not?**

 **So here we go. The true climb into the story. As always enjoy and leave a little love for the love burds.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **2** **The Romeo And Juliet Part** **2**

* * *

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

A week later Odyssis found herself being the last one in her office. She wanted that promotion. She needed it. Credits were getting tighter and politics were getting more and more fired up. That meant the economy would follow. If she had to stay behind to crunch some numbers for her boss then so be it. She stared at the data pads on her desk along with the screen in front of her. Where...where could they lessen loss?

Her optics were growing heavy but she snapped awake. That cube of energon didn't do much to keep her alert. She rubbed her temples with a groan. The data pad alerted her of a new message. More bad news. This company was a mess and no matter what she did it seemed to never work. As long as she tried her best she left everyday feeling somewhat acomplished. A job would never bring her down.

She was only one femme after all. She sighed tucking the data pads away in the corner of her desk. Maybe tomorrow she could figure it out. With a clear mind. With Stardust. She was good like that. She cracked open another cube. A small energy booster to get her home at least. She downed it in one go and shivered, her plating puffing out upon the new found energy that coursed through her.

She turned off the lights to her office and walked out. She locked doors and made sure everything was secure for the night before she stepped outside into the crisp night. It was very much alive still.

Night and day weren't meant for recharge or living like most organic circadian rhythms. Recharge was whenever they had a chance to take it.

The roads were buzzing with Cybertronians trying to get to their destinations. Bright almost neon lights lit up the dark street ways in a hazy fog that felt like home. Music played outside from some sort of festive venue. A couple walked past huddled close. Sometimes cybertronians liked to walk to their destinations. Others drove.

Odyssis preferred walking home herself. Driving in this mess when she was just a few unit blocks down the way didn't make sense. Plus, sitting all day at a desk really wore on her muscle cables and frame. Walking helped.

As she went a ways, her steps grew heavy and slower. She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. The street was brightening slowly from a familiar lit up sign outside a building. It was small but still bright. In Cybertronian Glyph lit up "BAR" in all capitals. It flickered buzzing a bit before steadily glowing. She stopped looking at it.

It had been a week since she had met that mysterious mech. A week and he was still on her mind. Would he be there tonight?

A mech briskly walking bumped into her from behind causing her to get out of her thoughts.

"Watch it." He growled.

She paid no mind to him. Slowly she walked towards the bar and then stopped. It was dangerous for a femme to be out so late but then again she was grown, she could handle herself. She had been for a very long while. She wasn't past her prime but she was getting there.

It was time to settle down soon. And that idea scared her.

The lone femme walked in.

She looked around. It was alive. Not as busy as the last time she came here with her friends but it was lively. She walked to the main bar giving glances at the lonely mechs and femmes sitting at the tables.

Some were with another friend, others alone. Some were overcharged flirting with a mech or femme to no avail, some were still sober, from life and, or, not enough highgrade.

She sat at the main bar and numbly ordered a small high grade cube. She looked around again.

He wasn't here.

Something in her spark sank upon that realization. She needed to see him again. Just because he drove her mad. She deserved closure. A designation at least! And yet she felt confused as to why those excuses were simply lies to dissuade her that yes, she fell hard. Her spark fell so very hard.

Fell hard for a no name mech.

She drank a few more cubes alone, swimming in her thoughts. Work, her life, settling down, and that mech. The bar grew crowded and more than enough times had Cybertronians bumped against her. She was starting to feel claustrophobic.

A femme spilled her drink on her back and she hissed in surprise, arching her back. She turned around but she was already drunkenly walking away laughing with a mech that held her hand.

She hadn't notice a mech sitting down next to her and slip something into her cube. He remained where he was simply glancing around making sure no one saw...

Grabbing a few towels from behind the bar she wiped herself off. She turned back around and took an annoyed sip of her drink. The buzz from her high grade was no longer there, ruined by the rude encounter.

After awhile, and finishing her drink she couldn't stand the smell on her. She still smelled of souring high grade. Odyssis left the bar to go to the nearby washroom to clean up a bit. She didn't notice the mech had up and left and followed after her. Because of such a crowd the washrooms were disgusting. She turned her nasal sensor up and groaned.

The sinks were filled with purge. Her helm swam and her tanks churned. Never mind...

The femme went to turn back but her helm suddenly felt too heavy and so did her limbs. Was the highgrade hitting her? The world spun a little too fast.

She had to get out. The stench was making her gag. Or was that the highgrade? She clung to the wall as she left the washroom and made her way towards the entrance. She didn't even worry about not paying her tab. Something was very wrong.

"Hey, are you alright?" A mech was by her side and by the looks of it wasn't so very concerned. His smile was wolfish and creepy. Wasn't he just sitting next to her…?

"Yes. Go away." She tried to sound stern but her voice was weak.

It was so busy no one would pay attention to a femme being bugged by a mech. And now, a few of them were before her.

The realization hit. She had been drugged. Odyssis knew she shouldn't have come alone. She knew she shouldn't have gotten lost in those optics. Her thoughts. What the hell... She was so stupid. Stupid!

"Come on femme, let's get out of here." He took her by the arm forcefully. "You don't look so good." He chuckled.

Odyssis struggled against the grip. She willed herself at least a punch to his face. She was impressed with herself. She landed a good one because his nasal sensor was bleeding.

That victory was short lived when she was harshly struck in the face, tossed into the wall, and pressed against it hard. His frame was close to hers, the smell of his breath was disgusting. She turned her helm away. His hands were on her hips. She tasted energon on her lips. It was split. Damn it.

Her helm continued to swim even more. What did he use? _Someone….anyone._

"Now...be a good femme..." His hand lowered.

Zion liked this bar. He liked the drinks, it was close to home and work, and the people didn't suck. Some of them. He came alone tonight. Sneaked away from his buddies and work. He was being stupid thinking she would be here.

But for the past nights all he saw was her. He had to see her again. She drove him mad. He walked into the bar with high hopes. They fell when he didn't see her at a bar.

But.

His occupation required keen optics. Attention to detail. A great sense of following your tanks when the slag was about to hit the fan. A drink and an empty spot was left at the bar.

There were too many people to know who was supposed to sit there, but nobody up and left a drink. He scanned the bar again. Past laughing Cybertronians, kissing, dancing, and lively conversation.

And then he saw it. A group of mechs surrounded a femme up against the wall. She wasn't struggling. He would have intervened if he knew her or not but when those optics looked up and at him, he knew just who they belonged to.

Clawed hands curled into fists as white hot rage flowed through him. His optics turned a shade of white. How dare they? How dare they they do this to a femme...

 _"Hey!"_ Half of the bar responded to the dangerous bark that left from deep within his chest. He made a strong, direct charge towards them.

"Back off!" Zion easily ripped the mech away from her. He stood with his back pressed against her gently. Protecting her. A wall of solid power and rage. The mech felt her slump forward hands on his back to support her. Her helm rested against him drunkenly. She was either drugged or overcharged. He was guess the latter by the looks of these hungry mechs.

"And who the frag are you? We were in the middle of-!"

He cut him off. "I'm ending it. Leave. Now. And I will spare you." His voice was leveled. Dangerous.

The leader of the group laughed looking at his buddies who were smiling. "Yeah and who the frag-?"

It was in a blink of an optic he lashed out one hand, claws digging into chest plating. The sound it produced made everyone freeze. Half the bar was staring now. He didn't care he was on the spot. His job was always him being the center of attention.

"Primus..." The mech glanced down to his chest and then his claws. He was lucky to be alive. He was suddenly very afraid. " _You_..." His voice quivered. The word made his spark clench. He didn't want it to come to this. But he had to stay his ground.

" _Leave_."

The mechs did just that, glancing shaky glances over hectic shoulders. Messing with him was not going to end well for them. They knew who he was and the mech they knew was a mech that was ruthless and terrible.

He glanced around the bar daring anyone to further challenge him. They all went back to what they were doing in a scramble. No one dared to question what had happened.

Zion released a pent up vent that was held in his chest and offlined his optics, willing his anger to ebb away for calm and stability. He clenched his hands into fists and onlined his optics again. They were now their original shade of crystal blue.

He came here to find her. And he did.

He turned around and gently took her by her tiny shoulders. "But not like this." He rumbled aloud.

The femme could barely stand on her peds. Blearily she looked up to him and recognition flicked across her expression. It was weak but it made his spark do strange things.

"Y-you..." She sighed. Just from that one word he knew she came here just the same reason as he did. Relief was weighed heavy in her voice.

His shoulders dropped in exasperation, a small smile taking his lips. "Hello, femme."

She huffed a vent and bowed forward dangerously. She knew she was safe. Zion caught her effortlessly and lifted her into his arms bridal style.

How long had she been out for? What had she been doing before this so late? Bar hopping? Doubt it. She didn't seem to be the type. Was it that job she spoke of so briefly in their first meeting? Something about numbers and such? He had to get her home anyhow. A lone femme in Kaon was fresh and easy metal to the petro dogs. Surly she should have known.

"Stay with me now. Tell me, where is your unit?" He rumbled gently. She needed help. They would have to wait if they went to the medical clinic. Primus knew what they drugged her with and by then it would be too late...he knew how to help. He was trained in too many situations. It came with his line of work.

"Gotta pay..."

Funny femme. Here she was drugged on Primus knew what, and her spark needed to do right. "I will take care of that." He walked outside the bar. The vociferous rumbling and static of too many voices at once made the silence of the outside deafening as well. Cybertronians zoomed by and honked every so often, a shout here and there. Kaon was home. A dangerous one but home.

"Few blocks..." She informed.

"Alright." He murmured holding her close to his chest. She weighed nothing. Well, to him at least.

"You're...here." She sighed. "Stop...thinking about you."

The mech didn't reply for the longest time. He was shocked that she too felt the same way. Fate indeed. "Me too, femme."

She was silent for a long while his steps quiet and gentle.

She broke it. "Dying?"

Zion chuckled, it was warm and genuine. He was humored. "No, femme, just a little disoriented from substances. You will be fine."

"Drugged?"

"Yes." He walked at a steady pace careful not to jostle her.

"'nother...unit….there." She drawled. It was amazing that she was still conscious. She had to have a willpower of a survivor. Something he could appreciate and honor. He walked to the front door.

"Your code."

She weakly relayed it as he unlocked her door. She didn't live very far from the bar. Convenient and dangerous.

"Upstairs."

He did as he was told and climbed the stairs to the top unit. Balancing her with one arm, he opened the door and walked in. Taking a femme home. This was not his ideal date. Nor was it the normal "Taking her home" sort of senerio.

He wasn't about those kinds of things anyhow. He looked around the unit and found her washroom nearby. He set her gently on the floor and by the floor drain. Zion placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hold on. I will be right back. Stay here."

She nodded leaning against the wall. Tears were pooling at the corners of her optics and he wondered why. A part of his spark went to her. He never wanted this to happen to her. To anyone. She was a sweet femme. Fiery and wanting something more in life. She was a Pandora's box he wanted to willingly open. He had a peak of that box when they spoke about nothing and everything that night. He wished he remembered. He was so drunk on her that night...

He went into her berthroom and found himself sadly smiling. Datapads lined the shelves, a few plush character organics rested on her berth. A few polishing products strayed across her floor. Hologram pictures flickered on a desk nearby. The two femmes from before were crowding her as they smiled. A mech, and few others showing what were, he could only guess, her creator and carrier.

The mech grabbed one of the characters, a blanket and a pillow. From the kitchen he found two cubes and brought those in as well. He tried to focus on the hand at task but couldn't help but observe her unit. It was small yet comfortable. The unit itself was run down and shabby but he guessed it was all she could afford at the moment. It seemed she made the best of it.

He quickly went back and sat down next to her. The pillows and blanket were placed behind her and next to her for comfort purposes.

From subspace he brought out a vial. "Here, drink this. I promise you will be alright. You need to purge the substance." He didn't know what they drugged her with but flushing it out would be best. The cubes he took from her kitchenette would make sure of that.

The femme nodded. She trusted him. How odd. Sometimes trusting himself was difficult but...those were other matters he didn't want to think about. Not now.

He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close as he tipped it into her mouth. She drank it slowly some of it dribbling at the sides of her mouth. He wiped it away with a gentle clawed thumb.

Zion never took his optics off of her. Too concerned. If he looked away he felt as if something would happen. She drank it all and he placed the vile on the ground gently. He held her against his strong chest waiting for the inevitable to come. She began to sob. Why, he wasn't too sure. Maybe the effects of the substance, but even then he didn't care. He had found her just in time. If he hadn't...he couldn't bear to know what would happen. He knew, but thinking about made his own tanks churn.

Fate indeed.

She began to gag and even then he helped her lean over. He rubbed her back and held her hand. She purged. Long and quietly. It was murky and disgusting. The substance creating a terrible concoction in her tanks.

She sobbed.

Zion took a towel and wiped her mouth and tears away with his hands. "You're alright. You're alright...I have you."

And only now did he realize something so heavy. A week it took him to realize this. His spark fell hard for her. Even now, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Like this she was perfect. He had to know her more. He had to be there. His spark demanded it.

The femme purged again and this time she struggled to vent, he supported her holding her chest and back.

He remained silent as she leaned back against him in exhaustion. With each purge came clarity and exhaustion. He was patient. He was gentle and careful. She blearily looked up to him with just her optics. "How…?"

"It's in my field of work."

She remained quiet. She purged a little bit. It was mostly dry heaves now. "And that is?"

He shook his helm. She could never know. And maybe that is why a part of him knew his friends were right. This always got him in trouble. He longed for the normal life not knowing his past decision would damn his future. "Mm, classified." Zion decided.

"Oh...one of those?" Her voice cracked. "Just like they said..."

"I'm sorry?" He was curious.

"Friends said...no good."

Zion smiled bitterly. Funny. His friends said the same.

"I'm sure they're right." He murmured.

It was silent as she dry heaved again. When he knew she wouldn't purge anymore he brought the cube to her lips and tipped it. Most of it dribbled down the sides of her mouth, too weak and tired to do much. He opened her mouth and gently rubbed her throat to help swallow. She didn't protest. Slowly he gave the energon to her. Resting in-between sips.

"Don't even know your name."

"Me either." He smiled sadly. She could never know either.

Another realization hit. And it made his spark do sad things. He could never have her. Bound by his life sentence.

She drank more of the cube in silence. Zion watched her in fondness. He was just thankful he found her in time. To think he would have lost her…For now he would simply enjoy her presence while he could.

She was now beginning to drift off as she finished the cube. It would be enough for now. She had to recharge off the rest of the substance. Zion cleaned her up and slowly lifted her into his arms walking her to her berthroom.

"Name...please…?" She begged, coolant slipping from the corner of her optics again.

"You first." He murmured placing his thumb on her cheek so gently. His claws were dangerous. He had to be careful. Zion placed her on the berth tucking her in between plush pillows and heavy metallic quilts.

"Odyssis." Her optics looked up to him.

His spark soared upon her name. Of course it would beautiful. Of course it would. It made him ache. A name he would only be allowed to say and never be his.

Her optics offlined."You…?"

She had drifted off. He stood tall watching over her a moment longer in silence.

"Zion of Kaon."


	3. The Romeo And Juliet Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Weekends always suck if you work retail but having it the weekend before A holiday and being a grocery store sucks even more. I swear I had three customers ask me the same question where the mushrooms are. One after another. I also just had a chance to sit and have dinner and publish le chapter~. Anywho! If more people show interest in the audible thing I'll think about it more. But this here. *gestures to this fic* ish my baby. So I'm focusing on this for a while. So hey. *finger guns* enjoy lovelies!**

 **edit: Forgot to wish everyone a happy thanksgiving! Eat lots of turkey!**

 **Moodsetter: "Figures" -Lisa Gerrard**

 **Chapter** **3** **The Romeo And Juliet Part** **3**

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

Odyssis sucked in a desperate sudden vent as the alarm woke her from a very uncomfortable recharge. The side of her face was mashed into the berth and in a puddle of oral fluid. She lifted her helm and found it swimming just from that small motion. She lay back down and groaned. Her voice was filled with static and strained. What on…? Her mind tried to race through all the memories of last night. And then it truly came to her.

She offlined her optics and groaned again. She was almost date raped. She was almost…

It wasn't even relatively cold but Odyssis shivered. If it weren't for...Primus damn it she still didn't know his name!

Her communication link was suddenly beckoning her attention and she moaned in pain gripping her helm. She answered it drowsily. _:Yeah?:_ She croaked.

 _O_ _dyssis? Primus on high, we've been trying to call you!:_ Pyro. _:You didn't show up to work, and your coms have been dead. What the hell happened? Are you alright?:_ She continued on and on, and as she did her helm pounded more and more.

 _:Pyro...Pyro, shh….:_ She hissed sitting up, bobbing her hand in a shushing manner. Her helm swam even more violently and her tanks churned. Upon that sensation she held her stomach plating. _Oh Primus…:_

 _Odyssis? Seriously what happened? Are you alright? Stats is throwing a fit.:_

Funny how her boss was the least of her worries. Right now, she felt sick. This was the worst overcharge aftermath ever. But it wasn't. She held her helm. _:Just...I went to the bar...I got drugged by a mech and he was there…:_ She tried to talk slowly. Make sense of it all.

 _Wait? Him? He? Who? That mech from the other night? Are you kidding me! He did this to you! I am going to rip his fraggin' spike off and shove it into his-!:_

 _Pyro!:_ Her own loud voice made stars appear in her vision. _:He was the one that saved me and brought me back home.:_

She held her helm when there was a beat of silence. It was relieving and worrying.

 _:...The hell, femme?:_

 _:I know...I will be in work soon. Just let Stats know, okay?:_ She slowly stood up and wavered on her peds.

 _:...Okay but, f_ _emme you need to see a Doctor-a medic. Something. Who knows what happened to your frame. Primus femme, I'm leaving work and taking you-:_

She held onto the wall desperately. _:Pyro, I'm fine. It feels like an overcharge that's all. Just tell Stats I'll be in. I got caught in traffic or something. I promise to go after work.:_

She made her way into her kitchenette. An empty cube was cleaned out and drying on the counter. The mech…cleaned her cube? She tipped it over and huffed. How considerate.

 _You stayed all last night too femme. This promotion is not worth your health.:_

 _Pyro, if trying to get out of this dump and get a little ahead of the game is worth a few nights extra at work then so be it. Pyro you know me…:_ She poured herself a particularly concentrated brew of energon. Ones she saved for the morning after heavy high grade drinking. She took a sip and sighed in relief. The extra boost gave way to clarity and control over her equilibrium.

An aggravated sigh. _:I know, 'sis...get here safe okay?:_

 _I will Pyro. See you soon.:_

The com reluctantly disconnected. She found solace in the silence that followed.

Stats was rushing her as soon as she walked into the office. She prepared herself for the worst. He looked upset and worried at the same time. He was a small mech and not that intimidating. She was actually taller than him. He was scrawny and had those optic bifocals on his nasal sensor. It made him look so comical when he was angry.

No... She knew true anger... She remembered his voice deep and threatening when he found her. Through the haze she remembered his growled voice. The way his power rolled off of him in waves. When she rested her frame against his...it was-

"Odyssis." He started out in a barely hidden aggravated sigh. She jumped focusing on him and not her thoughts. Behind him she saw the rest of the office typing away at their computers and data pads and whatnot. She saw Pyro and Stardust looking over their cubicles. Stardust took her bifocals off. Her optic ridges were creased in worry while Pyro was boring daggers into Stats' back as if daring him to make the wrong move.

"This is the last time I cover your aft, Odyssis. You're a good femme and last nights work was….more than exceptional despite how messy it was. Watch you back. If you want what you want you can not and will not pull off these stunts again. Am I clear?"

Odyssis hid back the bored expression from her face for seriousness to which Pyro saw and made an obscene gesture to Stats' back. Odyssis paid no mind.

"Crystal, sir. Thank you." She bowed her helm a bit and she didn't move as he walked past her demanding his specialty energon from the office "step and fetch". She sighed and made her way over to her cubicle and her friends.

"Aftport." Pyro hissed.

"He's just covering his aft. Remember, he has a boss too." She set her things on her desk to tired to really argue or protest more.

"He could have asked you if you were alright."

"Yeah he didn't have to be so rude." Stardust added with a pout.

"It's over and done with." She sat heavily in her seat and cradled her forehelm in stress. Pyro came around and held her shoulders spinning her around to face her. She cupped her chin and looked this way and that at her face and then over her frame. Odyssis remained silent under her careful optic.

"What substance was it?"

"I don't know..."

She pursed her lips to the point of them not being there at all. "Odyssis you really shouldn't be here."

"I'm close to making a breakthrough. Please, Pyro. I'm fine. I think...I think he took care of me pretty well."

" _He_." She hissed still bitter about the fact.

Odyssis was bitterly reminded that Indeed she still didn't know his name. Primus damn it again… "It's blurry, Pyro. I was at the bar, then I went to the washroom,2 and then it became really blurry and then he was there...and he brought me to my unit. He held me…"

Her voice was distant. He held her. She remembered the warmth his frame held, the strength and power it housed. She remembered his rumbling voice against her back as she was carried to her home and how he wiped her mouth so gently. How he sought to make sure she was so comfortable as he saved her from those substances doing permanent damage to her.

Odyssis remembered how her spark felt a peace despite the terrible circumstances. The femme heard his voice when she slipped into recharge. It sounded so sad. Regretful. He had said his name. She just _didn't_ remember it.

"Odyssis!"

She jumped upon Pyro's hissed whisper. "Yes, the no name one..." She finally confirmed for her the second time.

Pyro looked up to Stardust and she nodded. "I'm taking you to a medic."

Odyssis shook her helm. "I was just remembering is all." She smiled a bit. It was weak and halfhearted. "He made sure I was alright. Gave me energon and washed out the cube and all..."

"What a gentlemech." She grumbled. She realized that Pyro was sighing. She held her helm and shook it. "After all of that you are still whipped for the no name mech." She went back to her own cubicle.

She was.

"Get your work done asap so we can go to the clinic." She murmured.

A "Glad you're okay." was added by Stardust who sank behind her own metal mesh divider. Odyssis turned to her blank screen and turned on the monitor.

" _You're late_."

Zion walked into the open room that sat high above the rest of them. Silken curtains flowed in the gentle breeze. Mechs and femmes went this way and that at a leisurely pace. It was calm yet everyone seemed coiled tight, as if something could happen at any moment or so.

The mech made and broke a glance away from a slave he had once denied their pleasures to. He, in turn, regarded him with a snake like smile. It was a smile to say: _"See? Look where I am now? No longer down there_ _among_ _you who are called slaves like I was."_

He easily slid his optics away from him. He would be dead when he was bored of the same tricks. No doubt. _He_ always disposed of boring, broken, things.

Everyone was so willing to please him. Perhaps for some sort of reward. The only one here was death.

"I had something to tend to." He replied evenly. But Zion was not a broken thing. Perhaps that is the only reason he was kept. He wasn't boring or predictable. He was a fun little game. His frame was at ease as he approached the mech before him.

The mech before him was lanky and lithe. Tall and in no way strong. But appearances deceived. Oh, how they could. Sharp oil-like green platting was donned carefully upon his frame. It represented his status. It was streamline and elegant. Crests caressed either side of his helm. He was powerful. _Status wise._ "Ballots and credits are no longer coming in like they used to. Your name is no longer the name they call out."

"Forgive me for not tending to your needs." He replied bitterly. Zion watched as he swirled a small cube of fine energon, indigo optics watching below. He turned away, sliding his hungry gaze to him. His jaw set a little more. Someone screamed out in agony. Trials were happening below. And someone just failed.

The mech fully turned towards him optics narrowing. His robes obeyed his smooth motions.

Zion remained the same.

After a moment of calculating him, his jaw relaxed and he smile a small crooked yet lovely smile. The kind that was brave and cocky. "What has your mind elsewhere, my darling mech? Your performance is not up to par. Your spark is no longer in the kill. Has something been troubling you? You know I can rid of any grief and strife from your life..."

He ignored his disgusting teasing. He had already made his life hell and he knew it. He knew that any hope of ever leaving this place was impossible. The mech knew his hold on him would never be released. And he took joy in that control over him. It made him sick. His life sentence was sick. But his self control was what saved him from so much. Or was it what he did because of his sentence he admittedly enjoyed? No. _No._ Never. He refused. He refused to give into those addictions of the kill. The glory and gore. He was stronger than that.

A femme walked by him offering him a drink and rubbing herself against him in a lewd manner. Both the mech and Zion waved her away. Zion more politely. The crimson mech flicked his fingers in agitation. "Perhaps I am entertaining differently." He released a vent. Not frustrated. Just held for reasons only his subconscious knew.

"It is not succeeding."

He came closer and all motion in Zion had stopped. "Forgive me, Licinius." All optics seemed to be focusing on him now. Something he had grown used to down there but up here it felt suffocating. Those held vents were held for a reason, indeed...

The one name Licinius, smiled that crooked smile. His voice became light and dangerous. It was disgusting. It was metal on metal whispering death. "Oh, Zion...how I love you so..."

A hand, clawed and highly maintained, reached out and gripped his shoulder. It caressed his muscle relays and slid down to the side of his chest and then stomach. Fingers trailed over cracks and crevasses smoothly like liquid. It was a practiced touch. He knew his frame all too well. It lowered...

Zion shivered remaining frozen in place. His vents caught and his optics creased in strain as his hand worked wires and muscle relays between his legs. "But that is not how I wish to be addressed. You know better, darling."

Zion's expression was caught. With strained will, he clenched his jaw and all signs of his turmoil were blocked and boxed away. His expression turned blank as he stared forward only making the slightest expression as his hand moved across his platting.

"Forgive me." Zion's voice was strained. He corrected that. "Pit master." He felt all those optics...

"Good mech." Licinius purred. A click sounded and Zion gasped. "Now, I have something planned for you tonight. Very special, yes. Perhaps you can ease my worry? For your Pit Master?"

Once hidden in another room a young femme skipped her way over. She gasped and jumped behind a pillar to hide. Purple optics peered. She smiled in childish glee when Zion finally made a strained sound slip from his mouth.

Odyssis walked through to her unit and sighed leaning against the door to close it. In her arm she held a case of medical grade energon.

As vowed, Pyro and her had driven to the nearest clinic. Because of no name's mech's actions it saved her systems from being corrupted and turned into a pile of rotting metal. The medic was either surprised or impressed how he acted so quickly. From this, Pyro looked to Odyssis with a sardonic glare. She rolled her optics, she was too tired anyhow.

She was sent away with doctors orders. Some recharge and to drink medical grade for a few cycles or so until she felt better. To this, at least, Pyro was thankful and happy about.

"You better recharge tonight. No coming back to the office. I swear…"

"I know Pyro." Odyssis sighed in exasperation. She wouldn't. Recharge sounded too good.

She dropped her belongings on the counter in her kitchenette and made her way to the washroom where the blankets of the night before remained. She stood there cocking her helm to the side. Gently she picked up one of her plush organic characters and brushed a thumb under one of its four eyes. _Just like he had._

The femme shook her helm collecting the items off the ground and placing them on a chair in her berthroom. Odyssis stepped into the wash rack and began to clean herself. Slowly and delicately she scrubbed her plating. She quickly finished up and dried herself off. Her health and her well being should have been in the forefront but no. This mech that seemed to be everywhere in her mind and her spark plagued her. It was frustrating. It drove her mad. Even now she wanted to find him...

After a good waxing she took to her couch and sat down with a heavy sigh. She flicked onto the holovid and thankfully found her mind drifting away from the no name mech. Instead a growing worry grew in her tanks as she watched the political broadcasting. Uprising issues of the class and castes. Ideals starting to fray and come undone. It wasn't a big deal as of yet but there was a lingering worry over all of Cybertron that something would give. Before her tanks could drop anymore the broadcast gave way to advertisements. Energon brands and cleaners, to services, and whatnot.

The last advertisement gave way to an ad about the famous Kaonite gladiatorial pits. She found herself sneering at the thought of mechs and femmes willingly fighting for credits and glory. It was disgusting how so many took joy in such a brutal sport. A huff. It was dishonorable to even call it such. A special match was planned for tonight. She would avoid it at all costs.

A message in her vision warned her of low energon levels and she acknowledged it. The medical grade did sound nice and surely it would settle her tanks. Odyssis sat up and walked around the couch, her back to the holovid in time to not see a familiar crimson mech with wild crystals blues raise his arms in victory.


	4. The Romeo And Juliet Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **Hello! Sorry for the wait but just trying to flesh out the details as we climb into the story a bit more. I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday! Black Friday Shopping is always fun with the bros. Turkey farts are terrible. Cyber Monday was cool. And leftover pumpkin pie is a blessing. Anyway! Extra long chapter and just a friendly reminder that there's a reason why this sequel is rated M. I wanted to explore a part of my writing that I never had before and doing so has made me super super excited. It will be dark. It will be deep. It will be as genuine as I can make these characters...feel something. Enjoy everyone!**

 **Moodsetter:** " **Feel** **S** **omething"** **\- Jaymes Young**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 The Romeo And Juliet Part 4**

* * *

" _So if you're gonna stay, then stay_

 _But if you're gonna go  
_

 _Make sure that you hurt me just enough to..."_

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

Zion scrubbed at his plating with long strokes making sure to wash his spike and covering, anywhere that mech molested him. This is what it always came to. It always came to him touching and prodding until he would give in, or someone would, thankfully, interrupt him. It was his creation this time. His creation that sat and giggled swinging her legs back and forth. She rather liked it when slaves and prized gladiators were molested in such ways. Rumors had even spread she laughed when her carrier was murdered by another jealous slave.

He turned the handle to the shower and was rewarded with almost scorching water. Another mech walked in and paid no mind until he saw who it was. "Zion..."

"No words." He warned. He housed his spike and placed his covering in place.

"He knows. You know he does. He always does. He has fraggin' optics everywhere."

Zion leaned against the wall of the washrack and allowed the water to flow over his frame. Soon he began to relax the more he felt it's cleansing heat wash over him. Zion knew this. To be told drove the fact into him harder.

He looked at the crimson mech for a second longer about to say something but then held back. "Just watch your back." He settled upon saying.

Zion huffed a cruel laugh. "Another slave looking out for another? Who knows if it will be you I kill next. It should be you who should keep to himself, gladiator." There was no heat to his words just a fair warning. He turned off the water and walked away to dry off.

The mech watched after him shrinking back upon those words.

Zion paid no mind. His spark was preparing for the battle to be won tonight. And if this mech merely shrank upon the truth, hell...he wouldn't last long.

Many Cybertronains alike watched and were entertained by these gladiatorial matches. The pits stood here even before they were created. They were here when the makers held them captive as slaves. They were built for the ancient ones who tore one another with no emotion or feeling. Now they were free. The ones who watched were as alive as the ones in the sandy pits.

Zion was brought here against his will. A bastard creation sold for the highest bidder. Who knew the youth centers could be corrupted as well. Even at a young build, he was strong and held potential. A mech that held so much strength even when he was but a youngling was always a tantalizing offer no slave trader could deny. Enhanced and strictly trained, brutally beaten, and bloodied by many battles, he was carved and forced to become the killer he was now. Like water cut into stone, his status took time.

Despite all of this, he was a kindhearted mech. He was elegant and held more class than those around him. Held onto morals he learned from the outside world he so craved. He made sure he himself was presentable.

Zion of Kaon was the champion of the pits using only his natural given weapons. Kaonite clawed hands. They were utilized like no one had ever seen and had caused an uproar. Some claimed that he himself held the so called honor and history of the Kaonites while other deemed it a dishonor upon their name.

Zion however, did not care for neither opinion. His hands were hands of a killer, a sinner, a martyr, a no name mech who turned famous because he was oh, so lucky to be sold to and catch the lewd optic of Licinius. He favored him because of his strength and power. His dignity and honor he held so high. He was favored for his way of showing the world that yes, he was one who stood above others when it came to skill.

In his own twisted indigo optics, he was his.

A huff. Only in his explicit, disgusting dreams.

Zion walked down the hallway to his quarters, a towel wrapped around his neck. Anyone who dared to get in his way did not. It wasn't known he was a violent mech. At least outside the arena. He was intimidating because he was a mech of so little words. The way he carried himself was powerful and elegant. With meaning and in no way was any motion placed to waste.

Zion was a very kind, honorable mech. But he was no fool. Anywhere and at anytime another slave would betray him in a sparkbeat, if it meant glory or extra credits or even status. It was an eat or be eaten world in the pits.

It was a harsh, forced lifestyle but Zion had adapted. Learned to trust only those he knew were like him in nature. _Honorable._

He walked into his quarters. They were much more...comfortable than other gladiators living cells. Licinius had seen to that. Zion however truly didn't care for his given "luxuries". Aside from a berth and chair in the corner, it looked uninhabited. This is where he recharged and denied Cybertronian after Cybertronian their pleasures. Whores and interface were not an entity so limited. There were substances, gangs, the interface, the slaves who were commanded by higher up slaves.

Of course those that even were glanced by Zion held the hope that they would interface with him. Zion would kindly, if not, sternly decline. Same with those needing extra credits by selling boosters or zip-lines as they called them. Circuit cutters, fan blockers, tossers. Whatever names they gave substances nowadays, he would deny. Money from winning credits were usually blown away on these "Pleasures of the Pits." It was paradise to some and hell to much more.

He tossed his towel onto the berth and stood at the foot of it. Someday all the credits he stowed away would be put to use. Perhaps he would buy his freedom. But he highly doubted that. Licinius was convinced he was his and only his.

What he would give to be free and live outside this hell. What he would give to feel the troubles of the everyday mech. Being late to work. Getting caught in traffic. Spilling energon. Having a family. Seeing the crystal gardens. The good with the bad and the ugly with the beautiful he would give anything to just be out there.

The more he thought of the outside world the more he hated his own damnation. His life was a sentence here. There was one only way to be free of this hell and it was death itself. Some nights he wondered if it would be worth it.

Some nights he wondered if it was worth living. But Zion knew. He was much too strong for that. He turned and sat gingerly upon the berth and pressed the heels of his hands into his tired optics.

In his mind he saw that femme again. Odyssis. A smile tried to flick onto his lips but it couldn't. He could never have her. Such a sweet, fiery femme. One he never had ever connected to so quickly. What he would give to see her again.

"Fates be at my back..." He murmured in a sort of prayer. There was a knock on his door that interrupted his own thoughts.

"Zion." A gruff voice called. Perhaps a messenger.

He never moved his hands from where they were. "What is it?" He hailed back.

"Prepare for calling."

Zion pulled his hands away, looked up to the door, hands curling into loose fists. "As he wishes." He murmured. The mech behind the door stayed put for a moment longer. "Primus at your side, fates at your back, and ballots in your favor." He rumbled. The mech was heard walking away slowly.

Zion huffed. The so called special match tonight would be anything but not in his favor. He unfolded his fingers from their fists, looking at them. These were his weapons. These where his manifesto. Just he himself. Hands that could create and destroy. Hands that could tip the scales or destroy.

He looked back up to the door and set his jaw. If it were ballots the pit master wished for then so be it. He would get them. He would be the obedient toy. Perhaps to keep him happy or avoid another molestation.

In the pits gladiators were hailed as celebrities by the outside world. But if they only knew the true nature of the beast, the inter workings of the true machine... They only worshiped slaves fighting for their next cycle.

* * *

Odyssis typed away at her data pad one leg folded under the other. Her one clawed hand tapped at the screen. Hm, she needed to file the tips down again.

"Alright femmes." Pyro announced walking to their cubicles with a tray of energon. "Star..." She handed the cube to the small femme.

"Oh!" She took it with both hands and a smile. "With chrome flakes?"

The flame colored femme gave her a look that said "yes dumb aft I did." Star smiled taking a respectful sip.

"And Odyssis with mercury."

Without looking away from her data pad she took the cube and sipped at it. "Thanks, Pyro." She narrowed her optics and tapped away at the screen. Those numbers and codes look odd...

She didn't notice the taller femme standing a bit longer next to her desk, observing her with a worried optic. She sighed and walked to her own.

It had been like this for the past cycles. Odyssis never really looked away from her screen for any reason other than to report to Stats about well...statistics. She went on with life, the same old routine and the same old job. She had finalized her one project a few cycles ago and was now only waiting for the results. Hopefully they would be in her favor.

She went to the same old bar a few times, with company, where the bartender just served her drink quietly. He claimed they had found the mech responsible for her would be terrible evening but that didn't ease her mind when she went in there. Thankfully, the thought of the no name mech eased away from her mind as well.

Talk of the most recent gladiatorial fight last cycle caught her audio. Something about a mech beating all impossible odds. It was set up against his favor apparently. But of course, it seemed he was the popular ballot.

She paid no mind after she discovered her co-worker won some credits that night. "The mech barely survived! Lost his arm! But he made it. Primus, I don't know how…"

She sighed downing the last of her drink. Her friends were busy arguing over the tab. "Odyssis never picks it up!"

"Because she buys the first round every time we go out!" Pyro countered back.

"Guys, its almost time to leave anyhow." She finally spoke up.

"Oh. She is actually sentient and not a drone." Pyro rolled her optics.

"Stop being so dramatic." Star quietly argued.

"You were the dramatic one a second ago!"

She ignored the other two as they went on and on. Odyssis turned off her data pad and simply sat at her desk sipping at her energon. She was glad she was off of the medical grade. In the beginning it tasted just fine but it grew so bland. It felt good having her mercury back.

The femme continued to listen to her friends argue but drew her mind back. The past nights had been empty. She walked home every night. Maybe with a hidden blade in her wrist now, but she would tell no one that. It was the same old routine but she couldn't help but find she had to be a little more on edge. She wouldn't admit it but that night was terrifying. If it weren't for that mech... Her spark had only a dull ache now when she thought of him. Not that she did...

Their argument was sudden dropped. "Odyssis...Boss is coming!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, sitting straighter. Both of them hid behind their cubicles as Stats approached. And when he did, he was holding a data pad. "Odyssis, a word in my office please." She couldn't see her friends share a worried glace at one another as she walked away.

It only took a few moments but she left the office feeling like half a cycle went away from her. She felt heavier. Numbly Odyssis walked to her friends who looked worried upon her expression.

"What happened 'sis?" Stargazer asked nervously while trying to stay quiet.

Pyro looked just as worried but added nothing.

"Well..." Odyssis smiled sheepishly. "The project broke through and...I got the promotion." She could hardly believe it herself. Her friends could though.

There were a flurry of motions and squeals that had other workers on their floor looking over to the trio. Star and Pryro hugged her in glee.

"I am so happy for you Odyssis! Oh Primus..." Pyro kissed her forehelm. Star continued to hug her waist. Odyssis smiled brightly thankful for them. Truly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Star added.

It was a long and almost agonizing process but she had finally made it here. She had finally achieved something. "I wouldn't be here...without you two." She stayed humble and true.

"Damn right!" Pyro backed away, a mischievous glint to her optic. "You know what this means?"

Odyssis sighed in halfhearted exasperation.

* * *

At the same time Odyssis felt a bit uneasy, and perhaps excited. Her friends took this all in the end and help her into the same bar she almost met her terrible fate. If she didn't know any better her friends were being a bit...unaware how she didn't much care for this place anymore.

She was uneasy walking through the front door expecting to see the same terrible mech but Pyro's frame up against her own was assuring enough. She smiled up to the strong femme. It was a silent promise she would demolish anyone that got close to her and that was enough. Hell, maybe Stargazer would get a shot in. Give her enough Voxian blend and it was without a doubt she could.

"We could have gone somewhere else...fancier?" Odyssis offered.

"Home is home. And home is where the spark and best blends are." Pyro offered another firm nod as they sat at the end of the bar. A spot where they could keep an optic on each other easily.

Odyssis sighed placing her face in her palm and offered a tired smile. "Besides, we're celebrating tonight! Who knows who we will come across. Maybe a lucky mech, eh?"

Stargazer blushed brightly. "Maybe after a few drinks." She peeped.

"Alright, first round on me this time, 'sis." Pyro offered as she raised her hand to call a bartender over.

The cyan colored femme looked around the bar and noticed it wasn't all that packed. It was assuring. Of course, it was still early. Many mechs and femmes were coming home later on.

A cube was placed in front of her and Pyro was already raising her cube in a toast. "I'm so happy for you, femme. Here's to your new position and your dream to get out of this place."

Odyssis sat up straighter and flicked her optics to each of her friends. She was blessed to have them. She wouldn't be where she was without them. So close and dear to her. Pyro, the fiery, crude, and refreshingly blunt femme. Stargazer, the sweetest, truthful, and loveliest friend.

"I don't know where I would be without you two. I came here alone but now I have you two...I..." Odyssis looked away. She wasn't good with sincere stuff.

Anyhow, Pyro tipped her helm back taking a rough chug of her drink. Odyssis looked up in shock and relaxed. She sighed too and took a hearty sip of her drink. Stargazer sipped at her own but she was a lightweight.

She would be gone without them soon. Odyssis clunked her cube on the counter with a blurted laugh. Pyro did so too, patting her harshly on the back. "Enough of the sappy slag." She rubbed her hands together and looked around. "I need to find us a mech to buy our drinks and maybe get a good spiking!"

Stargazer choked on her sip. " _Oh Primus_." She gasped.

Odyssis laughed and ticked her helm. "I wouldn't mind that myself." She said in a matter of factly voice.

And so, Pyro had a tendency to get the bar rowdy. It only took a few hours. Betting on how much she could chug in one go, arm wrestling, and tricks got some going. But the main event was balancing a drink on her pelvic plating. They weren't there yet. Or so she thought.

Odyssis was sitting on the bar stool leaning against the bar itself. She turned around and saw Pyro laying on the table, balancing a shot of engex on her pelvic plating. Then another. She offlined one optic to concentrate. A few mechs were getting curious now. Star was by her side crouched by her helm, coaching her with what was a bit of hazy determination.

"I got it. I _got it_." Pyro assured.

A mech walked by and took the third shot off her plating with such ease it made Odyssis snap out of her buzzed state. She looked at the mech and felt like she had seen him before.

"Hey! I was doing something here mech! Frag off! You lost me a cube!" She reconsidered the handsome mech, her facial expression turning lewd. "Unless you want to make a make-up bet?" She may have found her spike if she tried enough. And the way he was smirking himself made her think it would be a good shot.

"You have to forgive him. He can get a bit carried away. We've been bar-hopping...well, so he calls it." A voice next to her made her jump the second time. She looked over. A mech was leaning sideways against the counter, one leg crossed over the other, an arm draped over the edge holding his other hand in a matter of factly state. He was looking over at his so called friend who was now getting on the table.

He easily swiveled his helm to her, optics glowing crisply, smile lazy and undeniable. Odyssis caught her vent. Her spark slowly felt like it was going to explode as she became lost in them.

"You..."

"Me." He nodded. Zion didn't even move to take his cube when it was placed in front of him by the bartender.

Her optics were locked onto his. It was him. The no name mech. Oh Primus, she had to be overcharged if she was mistaking this mech for him. Wait. Her spark did the thing again. No, this wasn't a figment of her imagination.

Crimson platting too polished and perfected. Lithe and strong frame moving as he took the cube in clawed hand. His fingertips were so sharp. Her eyes flicked over his frame and couldn't deny the fire in her stomach. She had to recollect herself. "You...um..."

The smile grew even more. Her cheeks were already blushed, but now they were so blue she felt it burn.

"Yes, again, me." He took the liberty and mercifully stopped her torture. "I'm glad you recovered. I was worried but...had no way of contacting you."

"Oh." Oh. " _Oh._ "

This was bad. She was stumbling so much over her words. What a fool she was. Thankfully Primus took mercy on her too. If that smile grew anymore on his face it would split his whole helm.

"Yes. Yes I am."

Zion stood straighter, closer and just diagonally of her. A loud curse had them looking over at his friend who spilled over the second shot stacked on top of him. Pyro barked a cry of victory before being herself. She looked away just in time to not witness her lapping up the engex from his pelvic plating.

"Oh, my Primus." She covered her optics in embarrassment. Stargazer wasn't even appalled. She had to be overcharged to be so lax.

A chuckle next to her brought her back to him. "They're having fun. However they have it let them be." There was something behind those words almost heavy but it was hidden too well.

"Yes, well, we're here for special reasons." She hoped her drunken attempt to start a conversation with the mystery mech was enough mercy to keep going. She took another swig of her cube.

"Ah, so are we. Thought to celebrate here. Even if the people don't suck...most of the time. Let's attempt a normal conversation, femme. What are you here to celebrate for?" He was so smooth with his sentences. Did he know he sounded like he was flirting? Did he know he sounded like he was perfect no matter what? Primus, he could talk about how wax is made in the factory and it would still make her spark do funny things.

"I recently was promoted at my office. A financing company. Help with stocks and whatnot. Been on a difficult project for a while and finally had a breakthrough. Took me a couple of long nights but..." A smile. "I'm good like that."

She was rewarded with a smile. "Numbers huh?" He seemed bashful. "I never was good with them. Being an advanced species and all hasn't really caught up with me I suppose." He took an easy swig of his drink as well.

"That's alright. That's why I was programmed the way I am." She looked at his drink narrowing her optics. The blend was curious. "Gold and silver? Don't you have expensive taste." She found herself easing into his presence. No longer was Odyssis taken aback by his sudden presence and found herself meshing with whatever was happening.

Zion paused and then glanced at his cube. It shimmered more than a normal blend. "Ah, good optic. Let me guess..." He critically looked at her own and made an undeniably... _cute_ quizzical expression. She found herself staring. He looked so young somehow but he had to be the same build as her.

"It's shimmery that's for sure. So maybe...lithium?"

"Good guess. Mercury. It leaves a better taste on the glossa. Stays with you for a while." She offered the cube to him.

He took it in his clawed hand gently. It almost seemed like he was honored by the innocent gesture. "It's good, I promise." She assured.

Before he could take a sip, Pyro lobbing over to them, her arm looped around his friend's neck, interrupted him. He set it down. She was currently the stronger one of the two. "Hey! So I just-!" She paused realizing Odyssis was talking to a mech. An actual mech. She narrowed her optics. "Have we met before? I swear..."

Odyssis was good with numbers and paying attention to small details. Through her hazy state she could have sworn that Zion froze up. His lax stance locking up and being...defensive? It quickly dissipated with an ease she had never seen before.

"I have that sort of face." He easily smirked and Odyssis was relieved she wasn't the only one weak against his charms.

"Oh my Primus, you're the bastard!" She pointed a finger at his chest. She cringed.

His optics rounded in shock. "Pardon?"

"The mech that she can't stop fraggin' thinking about. Good Primus on fraggin' high no wonder you get those damned dreamy optics. Look at this fragger." A drunk sip of her drink.

Stargazer was gawking at him too. "Nice catch, 'sis. You still have taste."

Odyssis's world crashed around her as her friends went on and on. She felt like melting into the ground and never crawling out from the hole she wanted to hide in because of her idiot overcharged friend. "Unlike you, Pyro..." She moaned into her hands.

Zion however has a curl to his lips. He was humored truly. But deep down he was thinking. Odyssis realized this when she dared to look back up to him.

"I am honored you think of me in such a way, Pyro." He easily tried her name, catching it from Odyssis's hidden plea to just run away. She loved her friends but she was starting to think that this is why she was still single.

"That's nice." She bluntly confessed. "But 'sis claimed your aft. I got your friend here so it's an even call. So what, mech? Buy her another cube and be a fraggin' gentlemech, no name. Yeah, no name sounds good." She slurred. The mech in her clutches whined.

His friend was pleading with him with just his optics. Zion smirked and shrugged. "Of course." And so he did buy the next round. "I'll leave you to lovely Pyro, friend."

That was enough permission for the femme to take him to get another a drink. The mech cursed under his breath.

* * *

Odyssis found herself coming closer and closer to Zion as the celebration went on. Stargazer hadn't found a mech or held one within her clutches. Like Pyro did. But she was just innocent enough to ask Zion if she could feel his muscle cabling in his arm. He took it with such ease and chuckled when her vents huffed and a strained sound came from her vocalizer.

She was an innocent enough femme to please so easily.

Odyssis however felt something in her stomach flipping and flopping more and more. Watching his frame a little more closely noticing his facial expression, wanting to know what those lips tasted like when he spoke against her own.

She found herself maybe straying her hand to his arm as well. To this though Zion jumped and for a moment Odyssis thought he was repulsed. He had taken Stargazer's touch so easily so why…?

Hurt crossed her drunk features. Maybe a little more than she wanted to. It seemed like she was losing more control of her frame around him. It wasn't...all that bad of a feeling but it was something that drew concern. Just as much as when he realized what he had done.

For a moment blue and crystal optics locked and she found that no...it wasn't repulsion or stepping over a line. It was completely dancing over it. _It was realization_. She had touched him willingly. But never had she learned it this way before. Never would she think it would be a big deal but to this mech…it very much was.

It was like petting a feral petro dog realizing that, yes, touch could be nice and that the outstretched hand meant no harm but the opposite. Comfort.

This intimate moment lasted so long between them but to the outside world it was only a split second.

Odyssis fearlessly felt his arm for the second time never breaking away from his optics. Wordless the realization fully came to them both. It felt good to be this close. Almost as intoxicating as the high grade they were sipping on.

He turned towards her and dipped down kissing her. Her immediate reaction? She broke away slapping him. The group stopped conversing and watched in frozen shock. Odyssis blinked before she herself realized what she did. She placed her hands over her mouth. And laughed.

Zion however was still in a bit of a shocked state. He slowly looked back at her and realized it was only a reaction. He looked at Pyro who was giving him, what he thought, were all too sober dagger eyes, daring him to make another wrong move.

"Oh my Primus. I am so sorry. Really, I am-I'm not used...Sometimes mechs..."

Zion found comfort knowing she meant no harm. It was actually relieving. He placed a hand to his cheek and rubbed at it. "No, no, forgive me. I was rash with my actions."

He looked down at her with optics that were soft and forgiving. "You have quite a sting to your strike."

The group laughed along knowing everything was fine, although the daggers he felt from her friend were starting to dig a little more in the back of his helm. Hmn. Odyssis murmured another sincere apology and reinforced it with another cube of silver and gold laced energon.

Zion didn't mind one bit.

* * *

The night was winding down. More and more patrons of the bar left until it was only them. Pyro had left with his friend and Star had sobered up to take a transport home. Driving while she was so overcharged wasn't something she or her friends would allow. So now, it was only Zion and Odyssis and that called to part ways. But they never did. The night was long already. But the night didn't stop there. They couldn't, no matter how hard they tried to say a goodbye or lead up to a conclusion to their conversations.

He offered to walk her home and got home safely, confessing that he never wanted to see her in any danger again. Not that if he could help it. And that's when her spark became too big for her casing. Walking side by side down the street. Pressing his side against her own every so often in an eased presence. Maybe her buzzed state made the lights and sounds so sensitive but she felt her plating all too much. She felt his against hers like fireworks. Her steps were wavering but he remained steady next to her.

She didn't mind one bit. She felt so secure with such a strong mech nearby. She could spit in a gang members face and she would know nothing would touch her. Not even a _vent_. Not that she would do that to begin with.

"Have you lived here all your life?"

The conversation starter had her snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, um, no actually. I'm from Iacon but my creators found work in the mines in Kaon so I had to migrate with them. I was still young. They work in the mines still. I moved where I could."

"I was about to say, you must have been out of your mind if you wanted to move from Iacon. It's the holy grail of dreams."

"What do you mean?" She never heard of that before.

"If you were created in Kaon, you see many terrible things. On the outside we are a working, harsh, city but deeper we're disgusting and terrible."

She hummed. "Well, every city is like that. Iacon had its bad parts."

"Kaon is one big bad part."

"What about you?" She tried.

"Hmn, I was a bastard."

Well now. "Oh."

"Sorry, was that too blunt?" He wasn't being sarcastic at all but very truthful. He was proper and polite. Something Odyssis found very attractive about him. Who was she kidding? He was perfect all around.

"No, no, I'm glad you find comfort telling me that..." Another wavering step. Her buzz felt...oddly good. She felt safe being so relaxed.

"I do. I grew up in the Youth centers. When I was old enough I...went onto better things I suppose." He hid something from her then and he didn't do it too well. The femme may have been overcharged but she was still attentive. She didn't like things being hidden or kept away from her but she wouldn't pry. Maybe it was sensitive material. He had told her enough anyhow.

"Well," she tilted her helm. "Bastard or not...I don't mind one bit." She confessed.

He didn't speak and kept walking at their easy pace.

Odyssis had to fill the silence. "It's...It's true I couldn't stop thinking about you. The terms of our last meeting were not all that...desirable but...Something...Something is..."

She didn't want to say it. Oh Primus, how cliche she sounded. Oh how immature like a little youngling in love. They were at her unit. She didn't even care they were where they would part ways soon. She had doubts they wouldn't. And that is when she found herself stopping and looking at him. He too was on the edge. He wanted to know what she was going to say.

As if to confirm he too felt the same. And that was more than enough to continue.

"Something is between us…?" She offered quietly. Her mind felt more drunk than she had all night. Her voice felt fuzzy. "Not...not like..." She reset herself. "Do you feel our sparks…?"

Zion looked hesitant but he drew closer to her. He was careful and slow. Her spark leap and she had to place a hand on her chest. Her vents were on her lips now. "How naive am I now?" Odyssis whispered.

Zion shook his helm. The stress in his shoulders fell. He ignored her question, as optics flicked over her heated face. "You feel it too." His heavy, relieved words fell on her lips.

Odyssis offlined her optics tasting them by closing her lips lightly. Warm and genuine. "Ever since I met you…? Fate?" She offered.

"Whatever it is...I do not care." He took her into his arms and pressed desperate lips to her own. She didn't fight back and she rather liked it that way. She was willing to let go of her mind and frame and do what it wished.

She was whisked away to her unit. Wrapped in those strong arms. She didn't even care he remembered her code as he fumbled at the panel lamely. She opened the door with numbed actions, her frame wanting to solely be with the one before her. They almost tripped over one another as they stumbled into her unit. The lights remained off. The dark of the room was comforting. The blue of his optics were enough to know she would never be harmed in such light.

* * *

Zion closed the door to her unit with his back, hiking up her legs to loop around his waist. Desperately Odyssis gripped his face within clawed hands. She tasted his lips and breathed in his scent. "Your name. Please." She begged.

He groaned upon that beg. It was only a taste of what she would sound like soon. But he sobered up quickly.

Primus, how he wanted to tell her. What if she knew who he was if he said his name? Clearly, by now, she did not know and recognize who he was. Perhaps she did not take part in the entertainment of the gladiatorial pits.

If he said his name then she asked around...It would surely ruin the image she held of him. And that hurt his spark more than any blow he had suffered from. He wanted to remain as a mysterious mech whos spark was taken by a lovely femme. Not a killer. Not a murderer praised by so many.

She deserved to know his name. The one who saved her life that night. And maybe...just to ease her mind of the mystery he so wanted to hold onto.

He couldn't be selfish. That was not him. But oh, how he wanted to stay in this dream...

Even if for a moment he could live outside of hell to taste the heaven that was this femme then so be it. He was ready for the morning to come after. He was so ready for the reality to hit afterward. But for now he tasted her just the same, breathed her in and tasted the electric buzz that came from her as he bit her neck cables and tasted her cleanser. He could deal with her denial and hate towards him in the morning.

 _Just to have her for a moment._

And so he confessed. "Zion. It is Zion of Kaon." He returned desperate actions. The buzz of highgrade made him swim in the hazy need building in him. Never had he thought it would come to this. Never would he think he would be here now. He was much too sober in his other life. It made him giddy and it made him think that, yes this was a dream he never wanted to wake up from. A mistake? Maybe. A regret? Never.

He would take her just as she wished to be taken. They made it to the berth in a flurry of desperate and hungry motions that felt just too right. A rushing of mirrored touchings and pettings. Gasps escaped her as he touched her panel. He dipped down nipping at her stomach plating. She held his helm and dragged him down harder.

"Let me scream your name."

Zion groaned upon this. A sound deep from his chest. Untamed and raw.

She sat up cupping his face in her own hands. The light from his optics gently highlighted her expression. It was drunk. Not on high grade, but the pull that he too felt. He rose above her and continued to capture her lips. His glossa flicked over her denta and her mouth. She tasted so sweet. The mercury upon her glossa stung. She was right. It did leave a lovely taste.

"Who am I to deny such a delicious femme?"

She tilted her helm back and gripped his shoulders. " _Take me then._ "

Zion set to his work. Slow and through. He watched as she came undone so quickly. Quiver around his fingers and stimulate her valve. His spike had since pressurized. His spark pounded and thudded. This was somehow not enough. It called to her own soul. Her very being. But in no way would he be so careless. Bonding was a pleasure those meant for mates. For life partners.

This was but a pleasure of lust...but somehow that wasn't a right word for this.

Zion had done as he was told and took her. She squirmed and gasped as he moved against her back, sliding in and out of her slick valve. She was beautiful. Her hands clawed at the berth desperately. Zion smirked, watching as her spinal strut bowed to angle him just right for her. He lovingly laved at her neck making sure the pain mixed with the pleasure. He growled biting down harshly. The gladiator was reward with a startled moan.

He slammed a fist down next to her helm as he pushed harder. She was not scared. She wasn't afraid. His frame, lithe and powerful rolled into and against her.

Muscle relays wound tight within his frame. Condensation built upon their frames as they became hotter than the air around them. His huffed vents were peppered with hot steam.

"Zion...more..." She mewled. Her vocalizer cracked.

He obeyed moving faster and harder. She groaned out going on her elbows. Desperately she kept close to him shifting his angle. " _There_...please...oh Primus."

" _Odyssis..._ " It felt so good to moan her name. Offering his voice to her alter. Did she feel what he felt? The rising storm within him ready to release. So soon and so close? Did she feel the way his frame sang so close to her own? _Did she feel what he felt_? "Release to me." He rumbled deeply in her audio. His optics had since tinged with white. Those striking blues gave way to icy white.

The other hand had slipped fingers into her mouth. She obeyed biting down as the waves finally crashed down over her. She quivered and shook falling into the berth.

She was beautiful and perfect. Something he could never dream of. He had almost wished he had seen her face. Seen what he could do to her. What he could feel _with her_.

His own release came and went and carefully he fell atop her. Heavy and limp. She didn't seem to mind his hefty frame one bit. She tilted her helm to the side, her vents breathy and short. A smile crawled to her lips. Drunk and lazy. Zion couldn't see it fully but from what he saw it made his spark leap. He clutched her close, gently kissing the side of her mouth and her audial fin.

"Zion..."

"Odyssis..."

She reached towards the hand that had fallen next to her helm, clutched it, and placed gentle kisses upon the knuckles. The femme opened his hand and kissed his palm so unaware of what they were truly meant for. The femme trailed her lips over the fingers, careful of the tips. He watched with heavy optics, the sensations driving a deep calm into him.

"Be here in the morning." She told him.

Zion had no doubts he would. Anything she needed or wanted he felt he would do it in a sparkbeat. So unlike his other life, if he was given a command by her, by Primus and fates he would do it. Anything for the being below him.

Anything.

* * *

" _Make me feel something, something..."_


	5. The Romeo And Juliet Part 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **I want to apologize for the very very long wait. Christmas mayhem is around and I had to cover someone at work for a while. We had our first snow recently and it was magical and lovely. And to all those who have been favorite'ing and reviewing and whatnot you are very awesome and welcome to the show! Keep a look out for holiday shenanigans with these two in "Sun Behind Clouds" I'm taking a break on this to write that stuff. Hmn...other than that enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5** **The Romeo And Juliet Part** **5**

* * *

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

He had said he would have given anything to see the femme he still held within his arms that night. This was the first time in what he could remember spending so long outside the pits. Recharge was lost as the passing traffic outside had kept him up.

He loved it.

How alive he felt right now…how complete and whole. All his life he had never felt like this. It may have simply been because of the lingering energy coursing through his lines and frame from the overload. Or perhaps not. Perhaps this was _real_. He wouldn't give it up for anything at the moment. So for now he held her close and watched as she recharged.

Her vents were gentle and slow. Barely had Odyssis moved in her recharge and if she did it was slight. A flick of a finger or a twitch of her lip. It was beautiful and he admired it so.

Slowly he brought a hand to her cheek and brushed the tips across the smooth surface. That night when he fought the unfair match he had seen her face. Through the high of the battle he continued to fight for her. Ironically, the pain of losing his arm that match could never compare being so far away from her for so long. He vowed he would see her and indeed last night he had.

He was celebrating his victory, she was celebrating her promotion. He wanted to laugh at how different they were. She was so normal and he...wished to be a part of that.

And fate was a merciless and fair mistress, she had brought them together again. This time he could not deny her. This time he had to have her.

He knew as soon as she touched his arm. It was so innocent and yet it sparked something between them and they both knew. It was to the point of her finally confessing that their sparks were bound to be near one another. Indeed they were. To bond...was too dangerous and never would he push it that far. He already danced over the line, the point of no return and he knew there would be repercussions. Dangerous ones. He was simply not meant to be outside his damnation. The chains that linked him to them could never be severed because he was a good little slave.

He…

He offlined his optics clutching Odyssis closer. It pained him so much to let go but he had to. He had to let her go. For her own safety and his own. The warning the slave had said echoed in his mind. Licinius had optics everywhere and there was no doubt his suspicions grew from his absences.

Zion of Kaon was a mech too curious of the outside world for his own good. All he had ever known were the pits.

The light from a new cycle was growing and soon he found himself wishing their time would last a little longer. How he could remain like this with her forever.

"Zion?" She rasped his name sleepily.

He flicked his crystal blues down to her. "Yes?"

"Just making sure..." She shuffled closer to him, tucking her helm under his chin. He allowed her to do so, a clawed hand cradling her delicate helm.

"Yes, I am here still. Recharge."

"You too..."

A gentle curl to his lips. He pressed them to her helm and allowed them to linger there for a moment longer than necessary. Never would he recharge while he was here. He would miss everything that was her.

* * *

Odyssis woke from recharge and found herself stretching in her berth long and lazily. Despite the pounding in her helm she felt relatively….well. And then the night before came back to her like a gentle breeze. She held no regrets nor guilt. She felt...content.

And then she panicked. Her berth was empty. She patted the space next to her and sat up and found that pounding became worse but she ignored it. He said he would stay…

It took longer than she would have liked but she made it out of her berth and shuffled to her kitchenette and living space. She was rewarded with Zion's back to her, crafting a cube of energon. He didn't look up from what he was doing.

Relief flooded her. He kept his word. She found herself smiling. He looked so _right_ standing there. That is why she begged for him to stay. She rather liked how he fit so perfectly within her unit. That confession made her realize that she may have started something with this mech. And that too made her more than happy. Her spark fluttered and floated within its casing.

"About time you woke, Odyssis." He said raising the cube to swirl it. His voice was humored and had a cheeky rumble to it. She sighed dramatically walking over to the counter, standing before it, simply watching his back.

"Yes, well, I went out drinking last night, but you know, met a mech who took my time from recharge." She said offhandedly.

Zion then turned around and she was graced with a tired yet genuine smile that made his face so very handsome and lovely. "How dare he." He offered the cube to her.

She took it and glanced at it. "Are you an energon brewer?" It was laced with silver.

He backed himself into the counter, leaning on it by his lower back. He crossed his arms, his strong stomach plating and chest shifting gracefully. "No, but I like to experiment once in a while. Try it, it may help with the happenings from last night with that mech of yours."

Odyssis chuckled looking down to the counter bashfully. "You don't have to keep talking about him so harshly. He wasn't all that bad. At the bar and in berth."

He tilted his helm as she took a sip. He was thoughtful but he looked sad. She saw this when she flicked her optics up to him. "How is it?"

"Well, I can taste my blend in there and silver. It's good..." She paused creasing her optic ridges. "Is that lithium?" She questioned.

Zion nodded once. "Good for energy and overcharge."

"I don't have any..." Primus it was so expensive.

"I keep it on my person for an energy boost and among other things." He smirked easily.

"Oh..." She didn't know why he would have that on him. Anyhow she found herself needing to drink more of the energon. How odd her frame craved for more of it. She didn't question it.

They sat in an uneasy silence. More on his side than hers. She cleared her vents and looked up. "You can help yourself...to energon." She offered.

He didn't move to help himself so she rounded the counter. He watched her with odd optics that were gentle yet sad. They were looking at her too attentively. She didn't like that. She said the inevidible. "We're not seeing each other again are we?" She murmured as she took a cube from a cabinet.

Zion tilted his helm. He weighed his answer out for too long. A single nod from her. "So. Either...this was a one time thing or it's because of your classified lifestyle."

At that he reacted. "Yes."

Another nod. She offered the cube to him. But he did not take it.

He took her chin in his hand, tilted her helm up, and kissed her gently. It wasn't anything special but at the same time it was because it was him. It was just lips pressed against lips. Soft. He pulled away.

"I wish I could tell you. But..." He wanted to say something else but with held it.

Odyssis bowed her helm. "Are you one of those uprising mechs? The militia? Do you follow Megatronus?"

She didn't see his optic ridges crease in confusion. "I am not..." He offered carefully. From his tone it sounded like had never heard of this Megatronus. Did he not pay attention to the News cast?

"Is he against the council?"

The question was so out of place she felt anger inside her. "Yes." But that wasn't the point of the conversation. His curiosity was odd to her. So out of place of the emotions she felt with him right now. She wanted to see him again and perhaps stay with him but he didn't feel the same. And that was sad. It made her very sad.

"Well, If you can't tell me, I'll respect that." She faked a smile but it was a pathetic attempt. Either he ignored it or didn't see it, she guessed the later by the way he had to look away.

"Thank you, Odyssis."

"Zion?" She interrupted.

He froze again. This time it was obvious. Did saying his name make her the same way when he said her own?

"Yes?"

"Please...if...I can have a selfish request?"

"Nothing you ask of me is selfish, femme, but quite the opposite." He stood straighter, almost at attention like a good soldier willing to execute orders. It was jarring at first but she realized, he wanted to do anything to fix what they couldn't have. He was willing to do anything for her. It made her spark flutter. She felt safe with him and she couldn't have that.

"I want your communication link." In case the ache in her spark grew too much. In case she could just steal his voice from time to time. That would be enough.

Another sad smile. "...I may not heed your calls because of certain matters I have to tend to." He moved closer. "But, yes, femme."

She felt hope rise in her spark. It was childish but perhaps this may not be such a permanent goodbye.

"May I ask something of you?" He murmured after he gave her his frequency and her in return.

"Yes." She answer immediately. The question was heavy again. His voice always sounded so damn heavy...like he was exhausted constantly.

"If...for whatever reason you are in any danger. If you need me for any emergency...say my name and I will be there. Our sparks are connected whether we like it or not. Call to me and I will find you."

She felt her tanks roll. Danger? What could make him make such a vow? Was it because he endangered them because of his classified lifestyle? Was she thinking too much?

"Zion..." Her voice was small and worried. He was scaring her.

" _Promise_ me." He insisted holding her hands.

She was jolted by the tone of his voice. "Yes, Zion. I will." She was forced to say it from the desperation in his voice. He stared at her, mapping out her face with those crystal optics she found to love so much.

It took him another moment longer to collect his thoughts. "Fate has woven us together for reasons we do not know. I can't have you and it would be wise for you to forget me." He kissed her and she knew it would be the last. "I am sorry, my femme. I should not have done this to us."

* * *

Zion of Kaon traveled by foot wherever he went. Being a gladiator did not required a vehicle mode, it weighed the fighter down and it rendered them too heavy to move from a blade. So traveling by foot was just fine. The mech traveled his way through the crowds of the streets with a heavy spark. Seeing her expression through the closing door would forever be in his memory. No mater how hard he tried he couldn't shake her from his mind.

The pits were away near the edge of the city nestled in the ore rich mountains Kaon was most famous for. That and the violent matches that were the Pits. In a while he had entered the gates that were the pits. It was busy. The morning battle was to begin just before midcycle and then the next after. He made his way past the crowds bowing his helm to avoid anyone from noticing him. Some did but he was quick to avoid his so called fans with practiced ease.

Zion was quick to make it below the arena, traveling down stairs and lifts that lead him to the dark and blotted underbelly of the Pits of Kaon.

He wanted to rest for a while. The lack of recharge was gaining up on his systems. But he knew deep down that he would not recharge. Thoughts were too heavy preventing him from easing his mind.

A mech was walking his way but he was too deep within his thoughts to think much of his reaction when he saw him. In the back of his mind, did Zion realize he gave him a wary and careful glance.

"Zion…?" A voice from behind made him stop in his tracks he turned halfway to acknowledge the voice. One of his recently met acquaintances. "Zion!" He said again.

"Krystos." He greeted politely. He soon realized that his expression was not that of relief seeing him, but worry. He seemed winded and worn. He held his arm for support as his vents attempted to cool an overheated frame.

Zion clutched his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

He shook his helm straightening his stance. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Where in the Thirteen Primes have you been!?"

"I had matters to tend to in the city." He lied easily.

He brushed his hand off his shoulder. "Whatever mech! The Pit Master! He...he set another match. It...It doesn't look good."

The reality of his life truly set in. As said the night before he knew it was all a dream and eventually he would have to wake up. Reluctantly he did so. His hands curled into fists as he readied himself. He could not live with the sweet femme that was Odyssis. Here, was where he would remain and be damned to.

"Are you even listening!?" He shook the mech by his shoulders.

Zion blinked. "I am sorry, friend. My mind was-."

A growl cut him off as a finger was pointed to his chest. "Alvoria the Fair!"

The name sounded familiar and he doubted she was anything but her namesake. The name was something he noticed a while back. Perhaps another warrior from off planet. Exotic.

"Her name is familiar."

"Reigning champion of the Felix system! No one has lived facing her!"

Perhaps a well of fear came to his tanks upon hearing this news. He never faced a champion from that system. A barbaric robotic species flourished there. Their feudal system was brutal.

Licinius did this.

Fear was replaced with anger. Licinius was doing this purposely to him. Another difficult battle like this? Was he trying to break him? These fights were being anything but unfair. It wasn't like the Pit Master to do this. He was cruel yes, but to a degree. He didn't like breaking his favorite toys. He liked tossing the boring ones away.

What was his plan?

Was he becoming boring? He highly doubted it.

He set his jaw tightly. "Krystos is this a rumor or truth?" He dared the mech to lie.

"It's already on the newscasts. It's set." He said, shoulders slumping. "What are you going to do?"

A huff of humorless laughter. "Fight, of course." He couldn't back out. No one was allowed to do such a thing. To challenge the Pit Master was unheard of. They were all being good little slaves. That didn't mean he could give him his mind.

* * *

"Are you trying to kill me?" Zion hissed walking off of the lift and storming forward. Servants were wise to move out of his rampage with flurried motions. He stopped just so in front of Licinius. He was currently receiving a pleasant massage from a mech. Being ignored made him livid.

"I am your only credit maker, you bastard." The gladiator rumbled dangerously. His chest was held high. Strong frame imposing the anger that welled off of him in waves. The Pit Master still paid no mind. "How dare you set me in an another unfair battle."

Licinius slowly lifted his hand to halt the mech rubbing his neck. He did so and backed away with a bow. The Pit Master rolled his helm forward and onlined his optics. They sharpened upon the mech. "And you will remember your place."

His voice was calm but it cracked like a whip. A command to not be challenged.

Zion clenched his denta in a snarl.

He stood easily. "And I rather you not use that language in front of my creation." He turned his back on Zion to make a cube of energon. Moving revealed the young femme sitting on the couch giggling. Servants were around her as well. She happily snacked on delicacies. Zion curled his lips at the femme.

"Don't kill him, Sire." She purred, "I rather like this one. He's special." Her voice was young but sounded as if she were well above her age. Her voice was just like her father's, metal on metal and so very alluring. She rocked back and forth with a sweet smile, kicking her dangling legs for a short moment.

She stood up and walked over to Zion. He remained where he was. She smiled up to him. "Sire, is he fighting tonight?"

"Hypogeum, dear, he just had a battle the other cycle." He faked his concern.

She shook her helm. "Make him fight!" Purple optics glittered.

"I do not like to be spoken of as if I was not here." He growled.

"Do you know why I am making you fight, Zion of Kaon?"

"Indulge me."

"Rumors are cycling about that you are traveling from the pits. For whatever reason I will...hm, find out." He turned taking a sip of energon from his cube. A second one was prepared.

"Those rumors are true but it is business matters." He growled watching as he easily strode over to him. The cube was offered. Crystal optics glanced from the cube to the mech. He did not move to take it.

The Pit Master hummed in an " _oh well_ " fashion. "Be wise to not stray far, my slave." He handed the cube to another servant who took it greedily. He drank it without hesitation.

Hypogeum watched in what was some sort of weird anticipation.

Zion paid no mind until a moment later the mech began to choke on melting metal that welled in his throat. She gleefully smiled looking up to the gladiator in a knowing manner. Zions' tanks rolled violently, although he didn't show it. He realized he would have died but the mech thankfully knew better than to accept anything from him.

 _Disgusting bastard._

"You are beginning to bore me Zion. Consider this a warning. Fight well tonight." The servant fell to the floor in a heap. Paying no mind to the gurgling, graying corpse, Licinius continued to drink his energon with ease.

* * *

When she walked into her office, it was with a heavy spark. She felt good, content, and whole this morning but those parting words left her feeling so...empty and odd. He had watched him go, the door closing to her unit with such gentle ease. She knew in the back of her helm it would be the last. Or so she thought. Who was this mech, truly? What the hell could have been so terrible to apologize for? What the hell did he or _she_ do to make him apologize?

She sat at her cubicle heavily, ignoring how her friends chattered among themselves. Finally they noticed her. Pyro peeked over the cubicle and smirked. "Odyssis!"

"Hello, Pyro." She greeted numbly. "Stargazer." She reset her expression and faked a smile. She tried to look peppier.

"Ha! She's overcharged too!"

"It's okay, love. So am I." She giggled holding her helm.

Odyssis sighed knowing she was just fine hiding her true emotions. "How was Zion's friend?"

She seemed to burst with excitement. She climbed down her desk and rounded her cubicle to stand next to her with a data pad in hand. She crouched down spinning her seat to face her.

"Primus on high! I knew it was him!" She was shaking with excitement.

Stargazer rounded the cubicle as well, her hands in excited fists. "What? Who? _Zion_?"

"Shh!" She hissed "Odyssis they were those gladiators!"

Her face fell. She shook her helm with an unconvinced smile. "No…they just said that." She shook her helm in disbelief. Mechs did that to get valve all the time. They lied and made themselves seem like...someone else. "I have work to do, femmes." She offered a polite smile as she faced her desk again. She was, after all, in a new position. A position where she took on more responsibility. She did not need whatever was happening now to ruin it all.

 _"It's in my field of work."_

"No! Listen you deaf femme!" Pyro cuffed her upon the helm with the data pad, not helping the lingering pain she still felt in her helm. She growled a bit, becoming impatient and aggravated. She didn't like where this was going.

 _There was_ _always something_ _behind_ _his too heavy_ _words but it was_ _always_ _hidden too well._

As if she was showing their creator a work of art they made, she showed Odyssis her data pad. "Look! He even has another match tonight!"

 _"I wish I could tell you. But..."_

There, in bold glyphs: _'_ _Against_ _all odds! Zion! Pit Champion!'_ She continued to read in disbelief. The recent match was against his favor. Lost an arm...won in the time slot given. But just barely.

 _"The mech barely survived! Lost his arm! But he made it. Primus, I don't know how…"_

 _N_ o. It couldn't be...But as she read the last of the article and merged into something that wasn't Zion, she saw a short clip of the mech standing in victory with a fist held in the air, circling his opponent with a blazing smile upon his face. His optics, no longer crystal blues, were white.

 _"..I grew up in the Youth centers. When I was old enough I...went onto better things I suppose."_

She felt sick. Her tanks rolled and her spark clenched in betrayal. He willingly...

 _How he was reluctant to say his name._

He was ashamed. And rightfully so.

 _Zion of Kaon._

"And _you_ scored the absolute best of the best Odyssis!"

No.

"Zion of Kaon! The champion of the pit! I knew he looked familiar, Stargazer! I don't really pay attention to those fights but hell! Now I do!" Pyro smiled but then suddenly looked thoughtful. "I would be careful with these mechs..." She nodded in seriousness. "They could be into some kinky slag." She barked a laugh.

Stargazer rolled her optics.

"He's a gladiator..." They were both very unaware how Odyssis's world crashed around her. How could he not tell her? How could he betray her like this. "I interfaced with the gladiator of Kaon…"

 _"_ _I am sorry, my femme. I should not have done this to us."_

"I know, cant you believe it?" Pyro said dreamily.

She knew why those words weighed so heavy on her mind. He couldn't see her again because she truly was a one night fling. She was just a prize he charmed. A killer and murderer. She clenched her fists. "That _bastard_!" She exploded.

She actually thought she had something with him. Her spark fluttered every time she remembered his face. How she longed to be close. How she loved every moment being with him last night. She was just another valve to frag.

"'Sis?" Stargazer questioned.

Pyro creased her optics in confusion. "Yeah, femme what's wrong? I thought you were helm over peds for him?" Realization finally came to her face.

 _"_ _Odyssis..."_

She stood up from her desk and stormed away from them. She didn't hear them calling after her. "Tell Stats I have a matter to tend to. Take it off my vacation time if he has to."

* * *

 _"Depends. Do you?"_

 _The first night they met they had talked about_ _everything_ _and nothing at the same time. She had spoken of her job and he danced around the question when it was asked of him. She was intoxicated and he wasn't but he took advantage of that. "What do you think of gladiators?" In the most sneakiest of ways._

 _"Disgusting."_

 _He flinched, but she was too stupid to notice it back then._

 _"It's illegal. They kill sentient beings and for what? Money? Glory? It's terrible to think they call it a sport." She hated it. The ending of Cybertronian life for money and entertainment made her tanks boil. Her creator almost sold his life away because of the pits...if it weren't for her carrier he would have been gone. Instead he sold his life to mining._

 _"Why ask?" She challenged._

 _He stared at her in sadness. It was_ _something_ _that made her question this new found mech. "_ _Mhn, they have a match on now is all." He_ _gestured_ _his cube_ _to the holovid at the end of the bar. "Conversation topic." He watched with critical optics._

 _She shook her helm. "How about you? What do you think of them?" Another sip of her drink._

 _Zion broke away and looked at her with the same optics. Ones that hid something deeper. "Terrible."_

* * *

Odyssis had many one night stands. Flings, spikes, and valves. But this was different. Or _was_ different. Her spark was broken in millions of fragments. That mech wasn't sorry. He willingly became a gladiator, killed and made people suffer and bet on his life. Disgusting.

Was she just like his kills? Just a victory? Playing with her spark like this? Like a fraggin' game.?

 _::_ _Zion.::_ She called. She should have known...

He did not reply back. The connection was still one sided.

 _::_ _Zion of Kaon.::_ She almost spat the words. She made it outside where she walked the streets with purpose but nowhere to go. She was angry. Just a game. She should have known...

 _::..._ _Are you in need?::_ Was his answer finally. _::So soon?::_ An air of nervous humor left him. He _knew_ it would come to this.

It made her livid. _::_ _You bastard! You lied to me!::_

She was rewarded with silence and it felt good. _::Did you only apologize because you lied and knew you would get caught? I trusted you! I_ fragged _you!::_ A growl of frustration. Why was she so angry? Why? She would have no problem if it was a one night fling but she felt _more_ with him. So much more than any other mech or femme and it killed her. It ate at her spark the way she was feeling.

More silence.

 _::_ _I apologized because I meant it. I apologized because I can not live these two lives.::_ He rumbled.

Another growl. _::Right. Right. And tell me Zion of Kaon how much did you win for your last kill.::_

 _::How dare…_ _? You speak as if you truly know who I am. As if I enjoy what I do!::_ She felt his anger in his voice. But she also heard something else. Hurt. She ignored it. She hated how _he_ was getting angry with her.

If she could just shove the little clip of him smiling and holding his severed arm in victory in his face. He enjoyed it very much so. _::Well, I don't see you quitting or 'moving onto bigger and better things'.::_

 _::_ _It would be wise for you to bite your glossa, femme, and allow me a chance to explain myself.::_ He growled. She backed down but only by a little. His anger was something scary. It was calm and controled and that was the scariest anger she knew.

 _::_ _What is there to explain Zion? You lied to me!_ Why _?.::_ She didn't like how her voice begged upon the word.

 _::_ _Because I did not wish to lose you.::_ He said it with truth but her mind wanted to deny it. He was just holding onto it so...so he could…he could what? Wasn't he the one who said they could never meet again? Because of the fear she would eventually find out? But not so soon. Not this soon.

Just after they said their final not so final goodbye. The silence carried on. She stopped in her tracks.

He broke it. His voice was soft. _::_ _I need to ask you one more favor.::_ How dare he! Ask _her_ something!

 _::_ _Oh? And what can I do for the champion?::_ She said it with no heat. In fact, her voice was sad.

 _::_ _This may be the last time I speak to you.::_

Once again she did not see the heaviness in his words. _::Damn right it is mech.::_

 _::_ _No, Odyssis you don't understand…::_

The decision she wanted to make made her pause. She held her fists by the sides of her frame tightly. She cut him off. Her voice cracked. _::_ _Your kind almost ripped my family apart. I won't allow it again.::_

 _::_ _Odyssis, please…::_ It was his time to beg.

 _::_ _Goodbye, Zion.::_ She ground out in pain cutting the line. She leaned against a building clutching her chest. She bowed her helm wanting the coolant that stung her optics to fall.

From across the street a mech stood at the corner watching the femme. He hummed to himself before going on his way.


	6. The Romeo And Juliet Part 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **So happy (very very late) new year! Sorry for the ( very very late) chappy! *sweatdrop* Things will still be a bit crazy on this end but rest assured I will always work towards updating. Love you all! Please review! And sorry for any mistakes this chapter was a monster. P.S. ...Did you think you would see the last of Hypogeum, hm? *chin hands***

 **P.P.S. I have a new Role playing blog on Tumblr! If any of you would like to role play the twins and Felicity with me by all means give me a follow! I'm super nervous starting over there but somehow I will dip my toes into it. Its called Sunny-and-the-city dot tumblr dot com. Drop an ask or an rp starter plz**

* * *

 **Chapter** **5** **The Romeo And Juliet Part** **6**

* * *

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

Odyssis sat heavily on her couch and sighed. Later on in that cycle she returned to her office and excused herself. She was in a rare sour mood so no one questioned her and her friends were more than smart enough to not ask and pry about her recent discovery.

They kept quiet for a long while and acted like they never saw her walk out. They planed another night out and maybe this time at a different bar. Perhaps at a fancy hall.

She politely declined. She couldn't go home with another mech or even go out for a long while. The spot where Zion had taken in her spark still stung.

Her spark still hurt and felt like it was folding in on herself. She willed herself to get a hold of her emotions. She was in a higher position now. More responsibility, and that meant her life and office life was different.

She managed to collect her belongings into crates but that was it. The promotion wasn't immediate. But she felt like boxing things up would help. Boxing emotions helped. It helped a lot.

So, now, here she was on her very couch, reviewing those emotions and going over what her spark felt. Getting over a mech she fragged once should have been so easy but it wasn't and it made her frustrated and crazy.

Damn him. Damn him for getting her so tripped up into thinking fate and love could work.

Damn her spark for doing these weird things.

Damn right it would be the last time she would talk to him. After lying…

You're being to harsh. She told herself. Dramatic even.

Perhaps she was, but maybe...she should have let him talk. Maybe explain himself. What was there to explain. He willingly killed as a sport.

She huffed at herself standing up and getting a cube from the cabinet. She cracked it open and took a long drag from it. She placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward.

Another match.

Last time he would talk to her.

Pyro said there was another match tonight. Unexpected. It was to be a good one. Odyssis narrowed her optics, and flicking them to the holovid.

Was it the last time? Was it because he...was going to lose? Was the upcoming battle so bad?

She shook her helm. Right. It was just another lie and yet deep down...she knew it wasn't.

* * *

Zion punched the wall with a growl, denta bared dangerously in a snarl. His two closest friends were killed in the mid cycle match. Licinius pitted him and the femme he….not loved, not yet or for this matter, ever, cut off all ties. What more could he live for? What was his life now? Would his damnation further crush what little will he had left?

"Mech..."

"Be gone if you know what is well for you, my friend." His voice was dangerous and barely contained.

Krystos slumped his shoulders. Yet, he pushed on. "Zion you can't think about all of this before you face her. It will only destroy you. You will definitely lose."

"I lose even if I win." He removed his fist from the rotten, flaking wall of the training room. The dark shadows and dim lighting flickered and streaked across his frame and body as he moved slowly to stand. His shoulders were tense and his fists were still clenched. He was dangerous. He was an honorable and kind mech. His anger was something else to behold. He was dangerous when he wanted to be.

A frustrated sigh. "Zion…you haven't recharged..."

Indeed he hadn't. How could he? He would regret it later and perhaps during the battle. Though it wasn't the first time he had gone without recharge. The lithium would help him just as it had to. A growl. "Be gone _I said_." The mech wouldn't have a chance to say his blessing.

It was a voice he had not heard from the mech before and wisely he obeyed. He skittered out of the room and left the mech to his own thoughts.

When he was gone did the mechs' anger ebb away. His expression relaxed into despair and his hands uncurled from fists to limp twitching fingers. His knuckle joints stung in pain but it felt oddly satisfying. He lifted his hand and looked at the tips. They were dull.

That had to be fixed.

* * *

They would find him in the lobby awaiting for his name to be called for the last battle of the cycle. There in the dark, he was sharpening his fingertips with a stray piece of metal. Anything worked, really. His hands were living metal and each time they were sharpened, it stung. But only a little. It was enough to remind him of what was to come. It dug into his protoform. Like organic nails they grew and had to be trimmed or sharpened. Kaonite fingertips were what, after all, made them who they were.

Never did gladiators who were facing one another did so before a battle. There was no need. They would meet between the sand and the crowds and wish each other a farewell in the same place in a matter of minutes or less. That is, depending if the match was a good one.

A slave master collected him to guide him to his gate where he would walk onto the arena sands. He had done it countless times before and it wasn't necessary to do so now. Zion had long guessed this was only to assure the masters that their fighters wouldn't back out. They went over their routines. If their weapons were ready and if they knew who they were fighting.

Nothing more. It was mostly mocking if any other questions were asked. They didn't care for their well being, or if they had refueled. Asking if they had recharged or repaired themselves properly from the last battle was only to gauge if their performance would be up to par or not. An up to par slave was a good show to be made. A weak one was simply a let down and enough to signal the masters to procure another helpless soul as a slave. They they too would undergo the treatments required to survive the pits. By illegal inhumane means and measures. It was a right of passage to their damnation.

The hallways grew brighter and the ground gave way to sand blotted by fluids that were desperate for energon. Desperate for more. It smelled. Zion remained the same. He walked ahead of the master and went to his gate. The crowd was already deafening. It sounded of home. His fingers flexed slowly. He was twitchy. He was never was he like this. He shook his hands by his sides ridding the unease energy from his frame. He squared his shoulders. He had to focus.

From subspace he took out a vial of lithium and took a good swig from it.

The master raised his optic ridge but said nothing more. He wouldn't hear anyhow. The crowds beyond were a rush of static in the hall they stood in.

 _"Alvoria the Fair! Reigning champion of the Felix system!"_

It was Licinius's voice that vibrated with the crowds.

"Ah, this will be good then." A barely aduble chuckle as the master backed away. "Primus at your side, fates at your back, and ballots in your favor!"

Zion remained silent. His steps were muffled. Zion remained focused on the arena and where the femme walked to the center. She stood and raised her arms as she walked a slow circle. She was a skinny thing but large in size and height. Her smooth plating was a deep black only found in the darkest of nightmares. Golden cloth hung across her chest and abdomen while a loin cloth of the same color graced her hips, fluttering gently with each motion. A thin wire graced her helm forming a sort of timid crown. Was she royalty? Zion tilted his helm. In her hand she held a lengthy golden spear. It was an odd weapon in this sort of environment. The tip was just as black as she.

"And from Kaon, our own reigning champion of the pits..."

The gates rolled away with creaky and grinding sounds, rotting right where they worked.

Zion walked forward, optics set forward and stride determined. He did not glance to wave to crowds that already chanted his name. His name did not need to be bellowed. The crowd almost blotted out Lincinius' voice as his name was announced in a dramatic drawl.

The crowd grew wild as he continued to refused to acknowledge them. The femme before him squared up and turned towards him. She smiled, white optics glowing in interest and something more.

His peds brushed along the sands as he continued towards the center.

"Hello, little Kaonite." Her voice was deep and had an accent native to her planet. He could barely hear her or make out her words over the crowds.

He only nodded once in greeting.

"Ah, so I see...silent type." She shifted the spear that began to glow upon the tip. It was a beautiful weapon up close. Zion nodded once again. He never spoke to his opponents until deemed necessary. It was bad luck and made the kill harder. Speaking brought upon cockiness and distraction. He remained silent. Focused. The lithium was already helping his mind to focus and lessen the lag he felt in his frame.

"And your weapon?"

Zion shook his helm. A small smile was brought to his lips. So. She was one of the few who did not know what made him so different from the other fighters here in Kaon.

His hands remained by his sides, steady and lessening their nervous motions.

"They yell your name and not mine. I see that this may be an interesting fight. One I intend to win."

Zion found himself sighing in exasperation. He stepped back poising himself in a defensive stance.

"You talk to much, Alvoria."

 _"Begin! To the death!"_

As soon as the order was given Alvoria released a battle cry and lunged forward. Zion moved back pushing his peds against the sand spraying it up in a wall to distract. It was a dirty move but he had to know how his opponent reacted. She growled but paid no mind to the distraction. She wouldn't react to cheap moves. So perhaps she in turn made them. It was a large assumption but all assumptions had to be made to prepare for the fight ahead. He continued to move when she did so. Her motions had a rhythm. Surprisingly her large frame moved with grace he had never seen before. She was another species of living metal and in no way clunky or clumsy.

His optics watched as she held her spear close to the side of her frame, moving with it.

She was doing the same as he was. All he did was _move_. The crowd was growing impatient already but he did not pay mind to them. They were more blood thirsty than some of the fighters here below.

They would get what they wanted soon.

As for him, he saw enough of Alvoria. She held close to that odd spear of hers. It was time to see how she moved to his _own_ rhythm.

He splayed out his hand and charged forward when she did so at him. With gritted denta he swiped hard, down across her chest. The satisfying sound of metal scraping metal crossed his audios.

He gritted his denta tightly, turning around and spinning to her side lashing out with his other hand.

She dodged, moving the spear out and swiping towards him. He jumped aside in time. They paused rounding each other. "Ah, so you use your very hands!" She charged again. The spear glowed bright as he bent backwards to avoid the flying tip. It buzzed over his face and in that split moment he noticed it.

 _Electricity._

She moved too quick for him to parry. He blocked the spear at his side but the tip still connected with his leg as he pushed it down in an arc.

A shock that left him a little dizzy made him grunt. He backed away and they both stood sizing one another.

Zion straightened his body, gaining a safe distance for now. Alvoria allowed it.

Her weapon suddenly crackled as she stepped forward. A smile spit her face. It was ugly. "Shocking?"

Zion hated when they talked. He rushed forward swiping this way and that. She raised her spear placing it in front of her body to deflect each measured attack. She was fast and strong.

They almost matched up one another but this was only the beginning of the fight. This was but foreplay.

She laughed. It wasn't pleasant. Too deep. She spoke in her tongue and it was just as ugly as her smile. Zion paid no mind as he pushed back against the spear he caught in his hands. He felt the electricity she weilded lick across his plating. She was something strange. Exotic.

Did she create the electricity or was the spear something of its own source? He was not familiar with her species.

He now knew her strength and she in return. The foreplay was coming to a close. It was now time to see what she was really made of.

The electricity licked down the spear. Her optics glowed along with it. It was something interesting that fear and carefulness gave way to that tempting excitement of the battle. His hands ached for something to dig into.

But that desire was only for the moment until he saw what those very hands did after the battle was won. What they could create and destroy. What death they had caused and held. It was the very cause of denigrating him. He lost focus. It only took an astrosecond.

He was slapped in the face with the tip of the spear. It dug far enough to etch out a nasty gash in his face and enough electricity to cause him to be blind. A cry left him as he stumbled back blindly. How long would it be until his systems recollected himself? Would they ever recover?

His audios were his only defense. The sound of her battle cry. She was at his side now. The rush of air was a sound enough to know she was swinging and not stabbing. He snapped his hand out to his side catching the spear and then spinning her so that they were face to face. She growl in frustration. She wasn't able to strike close. Spears were mid range weapons and that was his advantage. He danced around her as close as he could arms up in a defensive like shield, fingers curling to protect the weaponize tips.

In his blindness he could hear that smile cracking at the flexible metal plating upon her face. In his blindness he saw everything. The crowd, the blood to soon be spilled onto the arena sands. He saw Licinius smiling down upon him with that lewd and disgusting arousal he gained from his pain. He saw his lifeless friends being dragged from the arena and tossed away like everyday garbage, replacements taking their place just like that. He saw her face and heard her voice wishing him farewell.

His spark ached.

Alvoria back away and he failed to follow her.

His optics onlined, rebooting a fuzzy and blurry sight. It was just in time for the spear to be lunged at him. He caught it in his hands but was rewarded with a shock that seemed more powerful than the last.

The power grew as time went on. And the more he danced, the more she would become more powerful. He had to make this a quick kill if he were to survive.

The shock was enough to make him stumble backwards. He looked back up to her, expression still. He was focused and concentrating. But something in those shocks left him feeling oddly numb and drunk. Just like _she_ had made him

Primus damn it.

This was nothing like her. This wa spoison. Burning and crawling across his frame. Nothign pleasant like she had caused. Fiery Odyssis...

A frustrated cry left him as he brought his hand to his side and made his fingers into a point intending to stab them through her chest. It would have been too easy of course. A chuckle rumbled from her as she dodged it. It moved into her shoulder but nothing was damaged severely. Just underlying soft metal it seemed.

Zion twisted his hand.

* * *

Many people watched the Kanonite battles over the holovids. Sometimes the crowds at the pits were those that many would not favor. Thankfully, for a small fee, those could watch such battles in the comfort of their own units and even make bets through specialized lotteries. And according to what Odyssis was reading the bets were not in Zion's favor.

She refused to turn on the holovid. She refused even when the numbers continued to go down. Was he already doing so bad? The match only began moments ago.

She refused to turn on the holovid but here she was...still watching those numbers as more and more bots took advantage of the odds.

* * *

Zion barked out a cry of pain. By now electricity was crackling across her plating and moving as she did so. She was the source of the power and the spear was simply the conduit for such energy.

Her optics glowed more fiercely. "The more you dawdle, you simply delay the inevitable."

Zion's frame felt heavy as more of the poison flowed through him. His helm felt fuzzy and his frame began to lag and feel heavy, fighting his very will.

That smile creaked across her face. "Allow me to be your freedom from this hell."

Zion steadied himself on his peds. He squared his hands in front of himself. The gladiator ignored her stupid voice. He ignored the crowd. He tried to focus on the fight. Nothing more. Nothing outside what was between them mattered. The kill was the ending goal. The kill would be all that mattered.

Nothing else.

He charged forward, legs feeling heavier than lead. He raised his hand and stabbed forward yelling out as he did so. The femme dodged, which he knew she would do. He circled stabbing his hand into her side. Quickly he ripped it out taking wires and soft living metal within his fist. He backed away shaking the black gore that dripped from his hands. He ignored the crowd that rushed his audios upon the hit. He charged again as she clutched her side.

She brought her spear up across her body to deflect another blow, but Zion went low pushing the spear aside. He jolted forward and shouldered her in the chin. As she recoiled he wrapped his arms around her, hooking his fingers into her spine. She yelled out.

He gritted his denta as he dug the tips into metal. She tried to push away, leveraging the spear in her hand.

But that would do no good. It was made for mid range not close encounters like this. What looked like a morbid embrace was a dance of death and life.

Electricity crawled across the both of them and he began to feel the hazy effects of it. Zion ignored this and dug into her back more and more. With each digging motion she yelled out in pain.

He enjoyed it. He loved it. He wanted more. His optics, once a crystal blue, began to flicker towards a muted and diluted white just as hers were.

Only when his survival was in the balance, would he give into the satisfaction of the fight. Out of all the pleasures of the pits. The so called pleasures every mech dreamed of. Disgusting, sour, and rusted pleasures. A cheap knock off the real thing...would Zion give into one satisfaction here in the pits.

And that was the thrill of the kill.

The kill.

A sound grew in his throat as his hands began to shake. It was released as a long battle cry as he gripped her back tightly and kicked her back. He was left standing, gripping fistfuls of spinal strut and muscle relays.

He hunched forward clenching the very pieces of his opponent in his hands. He walked forwards, frame dangerous and imposing. He opened his hands one finger at a time to allow the innards to slide from his fists.

The crowd chanted for death.

And it would soon come.

* * *

Odyssis couldn't watch the numbers anymore. She reluctantly turned on her holovid. She promised herself she would never watch one of these disgusting excuses for a sport but she had to. Only when the numbers dwindled did the panic set in. She rushed to her couch and remained glued to the holo when she saw him locked with his opponent.

He knew it would be his last time speaking her not because she deemed it so.

It was because he knew he was going to die tonight.

* * *

Alvoria remained where she was recovering from the pain that slid down her back. The electricity that crawled across her plating was chaotic and messy, no longer dancing across her in the smooth motions. They no longer rose and fell gracefully as they once did.

With pain came distraction from the power she held. Her hand clenched the spear tighter as she continued to yell. It seemed she didn't deal well with pain. That was a good weakness. Yes, a very, very good weakness. Pain was what Zion inflicted with those hands that could destroy…just destroy.

He rushed her again. She messily dodged still shaking from the wounds, but one of his hands hooked into her neck. Zion snarled into her face. For a moment Alvoria widened her crazed optics. Perhaps she had underestimated him. Every opponent did. They became cocky thinking they could take him. _Him._ The champion of the pits. _His pits._

A voice in the back of his helm was disappointed as it denied those claims.

 _B_ _e gone. Allow me to survive however I may._

He watched as the black liquid that was her blood crawl down her neck and the side of her body. The blood dripped upon the sand that hungrily drank.

Despite her wounds the panic gave way to something calm. The electricity across her plating calmed. Her optics sharpened and then they dimmed. Not a moment later were they onlined again. The spear was no longer in her hand.  
A smile creaked across her lips.

* * *

Zions hands were something she wouldn't necessarily forget. They were dangerous and alluring. They moved with a grace she had never seen before. They were just as mysterious as he was. They traveled her frame when they interface, touched her in places where she didn't even know could set her sensors aflame. She had seen and witnessed what they could do. Create and undo her in the best of ways. He had known they were meant for something else. But this...was not something she would ever know. The way they were sharpened into deadly daggers. The way they sunk into the metal so easily. Odyssis couldn't hear the sounds of the arena and she doubt she would ever hear them. But she could only imagine what sort of disgusting crunching and squelched they made as he tore into her neck.

The femme covered her mouth leaning forward, seeing the energon run down his frame from previous wounds. She saw the black run down the femme's frame. She was such a dangerous foe and she didn't even seem shaken by the living dagger in her neck. As a matter of fact she seemed too calm.

Was it a malfunction in her vision? Was it the holovoid? Her spear. Was gone. "Where the hell…?"

It was only a moment later when the femme pushed and turned him did she knew where it went.

She screamed.

* * *

Zion noticed her smile. The weapon she once held in her hand? It was too late. He was too surprised by the femme gripping his arm and ripping the living dagger out from her neck The hand that held the spear was still by her side unmoving. With one hand did she manage to spin him on drunken peds. She suddenly backed away as if she was spinning a partner on the dance floor.

The world spun but came to a deafening halt as the sound of splitting air from behind ended with a sharp sound of metal sheathing into metal. Zion's frame froze as the spear ran through his chest.

Alvoria was off to the side recovering from the blows. She quivered not accustomed to pain. Being a champion, one was used to inflicting and not receiving blows. The femme growled a strained grunt as she walked around him raising the hand that held the spear.

Her hand quivered and shook as if she was holding a heavy mass within the clutch. She walked with a slow, confident, and predatory stride. The loin cloth swayed as she walked. That smile continued to split her face. This time she didn't say anything. Her optics were sharp as they remained on him.

Zion kept his gaze upon her as she walked into his line of vision. She held the spear within her invisible grasp. Electricity leapt from the control.

It took a moment for his mind to catch up. The electricity was but one of her capabilities. The magnetic pull she held upon the spear that was felt through his very frame was her other. The electricity was lazy as it seeped into every limb. His spark felt like it was being clutched by her very hand. She looked up to the crowd as if urging for their shouts to be louder.

Alvoria raised her hand more, showing that it was her indeed that would slay him. She twisted her hand and the spear obeyed turning in sync with her motion.

Zion refused to yell in pain and instead grunted a long sound from his throat. He bowed forward gripping the spear but it spun despite his black and energon slicked grip. With weak desperate motions, he attempted to pull the spear free but within her steel grip it remained.

She turned back to him, the tip of the spear glowing menacingly. He fell forward frame feeling heavier as the poison crept more into his frame. Instead of the spear pushing out of his chest, upon meeting the ground, he remained where he was upon the length. Limply his arms dangled by his sides, hands brushing the sand. Energon began to dribble from his lip as he stared at the sand below. The crowd was beyond what he had ever heard before. It was too loud. Everything screamed in fire he had never felt or known before. What was this?  
Was this the death he predicted? Was this it? Would it be so bad? Wasn't being free from the pits his livelong wish?

"You will meet your end soon, little Kaonite." Alvoria's deep voice rumbled from above.

Her peds came into his vision as she crouched in front of him, her one hand cupping his chin. With flickering white optics did he look up into hers. His helm lolled within her delicate almost loving grip.

"Your last words may be said now. I will allow this."

Last words? Funny how he never thought of them before this moment.

What would he say?

What could he say…?

* * *

"Get up..." Odyssis hands were glued over her mouth. Through her fingers she bit back sobs. Everything she had said before was regretted. And the mech she saw before her wasn't disgusting. Not a bastard or any of those cruel names she had claimed he was. She realized too late that she never wanted it to come to this. She would never wanted her last words to be something so hateful if she had known. Not like this. Primus, please not like this.

He wasn't getting up, speared on her weapon like a wild trophy animal. This is not how it would end for him. Her, watching helplessly as he remained defeated. No one deserved this. Not even him...no one...damn this sport. Damn those that gained credits and pleasure from this. Damn them all for placing living creatures in the pits like animals.

So many were yelling for Zion to stay down, others for the killing blow. It broke her spark. _Animals_ …all of them.

She felt her tanks flip flop.

He knew he would die. She steeled herself.

* * *

Just when he prepared his last words, only he would say them to himself, he offlined his optics giving the advantage to his opponent. The unspoken yield.

She spared him a chuckle or words. She seemed to be honorable when it came to the kill. With his kind he could respect that. She had been a worthy opponent.

When the spear glowed again and was slowly taken from his chest did he yell out. When the spear was taken out of his back did he rest upon the soft sand. The gladiator slowly rolled onto his back, his mouth remaining agape to allow more air into his frame.

Energon began to puddle in his mouth. He spat the energon, splattering it upon his face. Energon thinly trailed down from his lip, down his chin, and neck. A shivering hand was brought to his chest clutching the wound.

And within such a moment did he find the stars within night sky to be beautiful. Never would he see them like this again. Never would he see fiery Odyssis again. His spark seized within it's casing as he thought of her.

The spear slowly floated into his vision, aimed for his chest. Alvoria stood to his side. The smile muted. Her optics glowed as her hand remained steady by her side.

He could feel the sand drink his energon greedily and dig into his wound with a gritty, burning sensation.

The spear spun gently, gracefully, suspended in the air.

She spoke in her tongue and then his own. "May the gods have mercy upon you, warrior." Warrior? How gracious. He was but a slave.

* * *

He couldn't accept his death like that…

Not like this…

* * *

 _::I'm watching you…::_

Zion remained still. Was he hearing voices?

 _::Odyssis…?::_ He knew who that voice was all too well. Despite everything his spark still leapt upon her voice.

 _::Yes, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for_ _everything._ _I can't lose you. Get up, please, Zion please. I don't want to lose you._ _I can't.::_

Her voice was quick and panicked. Any moment the spear could have come down onto him but it didn't. The spear remained steady. Her hand remained steady.

 _::Get up! Zion!::_

He had never heard someone scream for him to get up and continue on. The crowds were wishing for his death but just one voice was all that mattered.

The spear came down.

* * *

Odyssis remained glued to the holovid holding her vents as the spear came down. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She screamed out not bearing to see it. The crowd cheered. She choked on her sobs holding her hand to her mouth. Her tanks rolled violently, a dry heave breaking through her sobbing.

The crowd continued to cheer but the voices changed from the chant for death to something more excited and feral. She looked back up. The spear was dug into energon soaked sand where Zion had once been laying.

Odyssis smiled, a hysterical laugh breaking from her lips. And then another.

::Primus damn it, fight Zion! Fight!::

She sobbed.

* * *

As soon as the spear came down he rolled to his side, pain receptors were bypassed and forcibly shut down. Energon pured from his chest and mouth as he stood onto unsteady peds. He stumbled but finally held his stance firm.

Alvoria slowly glanced up from the ground where he once was and then to him. She set her jaw.

"You do not give up, Little Kaonite."

Zion shook his helm. "My name..." A shaky exhale. "My name is Zion of Kaon." He grounded out in exhaustion. "It would be wise of you to remember it, Alvoria."

"Fool, you speak as if you have a chance. My poison runs through you." She turned towards him fully, holding the floating spear next to her. Small arcs of electricity continued to crawl across her frame. Zion shook his helm to rid himself of the blurring vision.

Something else ran through his lines. Something else he never knew would come back to him. He smiled, and it was just as drunk as Odyssis had made him. Pain receptors were numbed and muted. A blocker was placed on them ensuring that, for a few vital moments, he would be allowed to not feel physical pain.

Zion waited until the fire across his neural net gave way to numbness and only then did he move. He would fight as she had begged him. A long sigh of relief left him.

For now he circled her, regaining the strength and distance he had lost. Alvoria mirrored him, electricity continuing to crackle and lick over her frame.

The crowd was growing louder and louder. He could barely hear her speak at times. He only saw moving lips. He glance up towards the crowds and then back to Alvoria.

She took his glace as an opening. She threw the spear toward him. He barely had enough time to dodge to the side. The spear was close. He watched as it trailed over his shoulder, electricity crackling and licking at his face.

The spear passed. He dropped onto all fours, energon slapping the sand as he moved with harsh motions. Zion coughed holding his chest as he glanced back up. He was growing tired. Her hand swayed in an arc, moving the spear to circle back around. She began to walk forward.

His vents were wet as energon began to bleed into them.  
His frame felt hot and the ground felt unsteady but he continued to focus. Even when the walls of his vision became bleak and dark he pushed on.

The gladiator stood once again and charged forward. He felt the spear behind him. When the whistle of the tip cut the air too close to him, he would duck down.

The spear flew past her and rounded again. He had to get closer to her. His mind searched for her weaknesses.

He knew the spear was controlled by her and her alone.

Her arms needed to be rid of. That was a given.

Rid her of her limbs and kill. The gladiator had to end this before he bled out too much. He was a strong mech. Champion for not just any reason.

He had stamina. He knew how to survive when it came down to the wire. He knew how to use his enhanced senses and strong frame to his advantage. But he had his limits.

The spear arched and was sent towards him again. He dunked down choking on the energon that welled in his throat. Despite not feeling it, he knew his frame was hurting.

He spat energon aside, gasping for vents as he looked back up. The spear came back around faster. He rolled but not fast enough. The spear pierced his shoulder. A wet bark of surprise that was bit down into a growl left this lips. There was no pain. He laughed.

"You should have yielded!" She bellowed confused as to why he was laughing.

She was walking faster towards him.

A warning of dangerously low energon levels flashed in his vision. He was losing time. And the threat of no longer being the entertainment Licinius craved was in the back of his helm. He did not fear for his life, he feared that he would not see Odyssis.

Odyssis was cheering him on now. The femme that vowed to never see him again because of who he was. She was watching and cheering him on. The only cheer in the crowd that mattered was hers.

The spear rounded again. The thing was clunky, and took its time readjusting its projection.

And that is where he would take his time and use it. Slowly he would make his way to her. Slowly. If not that way it was her rushing him with that same confused look.

With each pass of the spear he dunked and moved. She was wearing him down with each pass. To her it was a waiting game. How long would it take for him to fall to his side in a heap and simply die?

Zion wasn't one for dying.

He stood upon shaky peds and gripped his hands into fists.

Closer and closer. His hands craved to rip into plating and end this fight that drew on for too long.

Alvoria raised her hand and the crackle of electricity stung the air and his frame. The poison within him was making his frame heavy and weak. He gritted his denta. He moved forward. Pain receptors were slowly coming back online. The neural block was fading. Another pass and the spear clipped his side. He grunted but made his way to her.

Zion continued to stumble towards her. He was hunched over and venting through his mouth, with each hot vent a cloud of condensation formed and blew away in the wind. Energon continued to pour from the wound within his chest and shoulder.

Alvoria stopped her advance. She looked toward her spear. It dripped with his energon.

This surprised him. Alvoria. The great. Champion of her galaxy.

Was it...was it fear he saw?

A crooked smile grew on his lips. "Ever seen a dead mech walk, Alvoria?" He bellowed.

The spear flew by his helm breaking a piece of his mouth guard. He didn't flinch. He found pleasure in her fear. Fear was always an opponents' downfall. Zion felt none when he was here. He felt none because of the death that always hung over their helms. Off or within the sanded pits of Kaon. The spear snapped back into her hand and she growled in anger. She rushed the final distance and hacked the spear towards him.

Zion dodged it and grabbed it by the tip. His hands dug into the black jagged metal stained by his very blood.

He pulled her close. His peds were shaky but the crazed look in his optic never dissipated. Exhaustion. Determination. Hunger. He never took his optics off of her.

The will to live was something to never be trifled with. The will to continue on when all those around you wished for your downfall.

The will to carry on and do what must be done.

She released the spear and once again the weapon was controlled by her hand. Zion gripped her shoulder, fingers digging into her armor. From a side scabbard she brought forth a dagger with her other hand. It was just as jagged as the spear, made of the same metal.

With a war cry she stabbed it into his side. He didn't falter. The blade bit and burned but the pain wasn't something that bothered him.

"Why do you feel no pain?!" She barked.

Zion smiled. It continued to be crazed and only she could see this side of him. Only his opponents would see this different side to him.

With the will to survive came the instinct. And with the instinct came how to survive by any means necessary.

He would live another day. But she would not. He vowed he would live. He vowed to Odyssis he would. And vows were something he did not break.

He began to feel pain. But all sorts of pain. He felt the pain of losing his fellow slaves. He felt the pain of never having a life outside these decrepit walls. He felt the pain of his damnation. He felt the pain of his wounds and his spark needing to be close to the one femme he never thought he would give his spark to.

Yes, Zion of Kaon felt pain.

"I feel pain just as you, Alvoria." The spear round and missed him.

Was her confidence something to be turned to shackles so easily?.

"You have poison within you, you have wounds that the sand drink blood from, you saw the face of death and yet you remain strong. You face me, Alvoria the-!"

The spear came around and Zion pushed them both. He wrapped his arm around her throat and held her tightly. His aim was right. The spear rounded and struck true.

The will to live was something Zion knew very well. Because living was pain. The spear had sheathed through them both. Within his hold Alvoria gripped the very spear she controlled. Desperate gasps left her as she scrambled to take the spear from her body. Zion held her close to his frame gritting his denta from her strong struggles.

His legs shook and his vents were choked. His optics were offlined as renewed pain bloomed across his chest. Her living beat began to slow. His own remaining strong.

She gripped his arm that held her. He bowed his helm.

"You fought honorably, warrior." He whispered.

Her struggles became weaker. Black blood burbled from her lips. She gasped as she tried to cling to life. It was harder than it seemed. Zion knew . But when one had a will to live for something, for someone, it made all the difference. For the glory, for the femmes, for the fame, or for a single spark that continued to call to his own even now. What did Alvoria have to fight for? Glory didn't seem enough. Fame? What was it she fought for?

They both fell to their knees still connected by the spear. Weakly he placed his hand over her own that gripped the spear. The control on the spear was weakening. With a curt thrust and grunt he freed them both.

Gently, he placed her upon the ground. She stared at him gasping and choking. She reached for him but the hand fell limp.

Whatever she wished to say, it fell on deft lips. She hung onto life for a few moments before she gave way to death with a breath. Alvoria could no longer cling onto her life. What was it she lived for?

The spear gave way from her invisible hold, the energy dissipating and the spear no longer stiff. Her optics flickered offline yet her lips curved into something he had never seen before.

Zion set his jaw. It seemed he was simply asking the wrong questions. He looked over her frame once more.

It was what she died for.

Using the spear he stood upon shaky peds. With force he drove it into the ground next to her.

It was at that moment the crowds exploded into cheers and Zion noted them. He looked to the crowds then. His name was announced as victor.

So many moments ago had they been wishing for his death and now they screamed for his victory. He slumped his shoulders and a wet vent left him. His neural net were shot, his frame felt heavy. He would live for another fight. Live for a while longer. Live to see her again.

The mech smiled up to the night sky and offlined his optics. Everything felt saturated and too heavy.

 _:: Odyssis?::_

Her voice came immediately after.

 _::Yes, Zion, yes…?::_

He onlined them looking up to the crowds. _::How about another cube sometime…?::_

The watery laugh that broke through the communication link was music to his audios.

* * *

Licinius watched as Zion slumped to the ground in exhaustion simply gathering himself.

"Hmn, for sure I thought he would be done for, creator."

Licinius was broken out of his hungry stare, upon the mech and turned to his creation. "As did I. But he never fails to do as I tell him. Perhaps there is still something worth keeping him, Hypogeum."

"He is my favorite, Sire." She smiled skipping away from the ledge to pluck a cube of energon off a tray a servant was offering.

"I know." He looked back to the gladiator below. He was standing upon shaky legs and moving to the gate that was opening for his exit. As he moved he held his chest and limped. Licinius licked his lips.

Indeed. He was his favorite as well.

But there was also the question that burned in the forefront of his mind. What made him decide against his willing death, that was to the point of being so unbearably delicious, to stand and fight again?

He looked back at the corpse of Alvoria. Her slaves fell next to her body and grieved their champion.

Licinius had optics everywhere.

He raised a hand and beckoned a slave over. He stood at attention, bowing. "Where is Krystos? I want him to follow that femme of his again."

The Pit Master narrowed his optics upon the smiling Zion.

"And I want her helm."

"Yes, Pit Master. The message will be sent and your will will be done." The slave bowed and rushed off of the balcony to fulfill his task.

His lip curled upon the words. No one would deter his Zion. No one would play a role in who lived and died in his pits. No one but he was allowed to interact with his champion. He was his and his alone. _Only his._

Hypogeum frowned upon her sire's angered filled expression.

Zion continued to speak and smile weakly to himself as he moved towards the gate. As soon as he was gone from sight did he back away and roar in anger.

* * *

It was a few cycles later that a quiet knock woke her from her light recharge on the couch. She lifted her helm slowly, cringing as a spinal strut popped in her neck. Odyssis narrowed her optics at the door. Was she hearing things? Another rap at the door. It was gentle and polite. It seems she wasn't. She stood on shaky peds, her legs having turned numb from sitting on them. She placed her hand on the panel to open the door.

There, Zion stood tiredly. His shoulder was pressed into the door frame. Her optics were tired as they look over him. He was healing from the last fight. The plating on his upper chest was marred and mismatched by primer and nanobots doing their job. His plating was scratched and dented. He didn't look as bad as before...but..

His stance wasn't lax and easygoing but limp and exhausted.

"I had to see you as soon as I could." He breathed. His optics were dim but deep within they held affection.

Her optics never left those crystal blues. She nodded once her hand reaching out to his. Gently she pulled him into her unit and closed the door. Odyssis guided him to the couch, offered him the blankets and plush cushions. He sat with a cringe and a sighed grunt. She was gone to the kitchenette and then back to him

"Zion." She stood before him offering him a cube of energon. He looked to be in pain..

He shook his helm.

"You need it."

"I am not here to take what little you have. I am here because-"

She sat next to him cutting him off. She felt him stiffen as she wrapped her arms around him and held tightly. "You wanted to have another cube with me." She mumbled into his plating.  
"Indeed..." He was still not convinced.

"We need to talk." Again she murmured into his chest.

He relaxed, a heated gust leaving his vents. "Yes. Yes we do. And I need to apologize."

Odyssis backed away coolant in her optics. Never did she ever wish to see him almost die like that. Never did she wish to see him so…

She looked away.

Not like the killer he was or had to be in order to live.

"From the beginning. Tell me everything."

"Of course."

"Please, no more lies." She shook her helm still refusing to meet his optics.

"I promise." He lifted her helm by her chin with gentle hands. She didn't think about what those hands could do… or rather did.

Odyssis blinked away coolant. She looked back up to him. "Good. Because this isn't goodbye." She sighed.

Zion smiled. It was crooked and halfhearted as he finally took the cube from her.


	7. The Romeo And Juliet Part 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers**

 **Hasbro owns Transformers**

 **So, sorry once again for the late update. I have come to peace with my update speed deciding quality over quantity. Every time I have a day off from work I sit down in the morning and write as much as I can before my brain gives out. So I'm being patient with myself as I continue on with this story and as I grow more into an adult life. So far it's working out and I'm really happy with the way my writing turns out when I do this. Balancing life and writing is just an act of patience and learning to love the time you have. Annnnd speaking of adulting, I recently had an interview for a managerial position and I'm currently training for it, so updates will be slow. I have a second interview with the head of the training program, so its very exciting and nerve wracking but I think I can do it. So there's that!**

 **I have also planned out a good chunk of this story in a divine sort of an epiphany one night and scribbled it all down on my white board like that guy from "It's Always Sunny". Other than that I have a few chapters of these two planned before we return to Sunny and Felicity and carry on. So sit back and enjoy.**

 **(PLEASE READ) I just want to warn my audience towards the end of this chapter there is a rape trigger warning. It's not as blatant per se but there are themes of it in there so please please skip over if this truly disturbs you. I will place a (***) right before and after the section to avoid.**

* * *

 **Chapter** **7** **The Romeo And Juliet Part** **7**

* * *

 _Millions of years ago_

 _Cybertron_

The process of moving to another office, now away from her friends, was easy enough. She had only a few crates of belongs and a few nick knacks that decorated her once small cubicle.

Getting used to her new surrounding was the hard part.

Now, having a desk and her own computer and matching datapad and hologram set up was something to get used to. It was farther away from the cubicles and down where each desk had it's sectioned off room. There were no doors but instead it simply was missing a section of the one wall.

Her next door neighbor liked to listen to their music, and the other liked the entertainment news castings. Celebrities and whatnot… At least with Pyro and Stardust they would be quiet and all they would hear were the occasional low musings and murmurs of others and the tapping of clawed fingers against data pads as they did their daily quota and entered information into the company's databanks.

It was lonely here, even though Pyro and Stardust were still on the same floor and visited her. But despite it all she tried to do the best work she could. Here she created the databanks for other employees, such as Pyro and Stardust, who were lower than her, to fill. It was like taking instructions from the machine, rewriting them into simpler sections for those to write those sections into other ones. Then that information would get bounced back the opposite way.

It was now her job to oversee that process. The cog in the machine.

Odyssis folded her leg underneath herself and sat. She took her cube of energon to her lips and drank, never breaking her optics away from the screen. From over the edge of the computer she could see someone knocking on the wall.

"I need that report from section four sent as soon as you can Odyssis. They were supposed to be sent last cycle."

"If section four didn't have a no show then I would have sent them earlier, Stats. I can not work miracles." She answered back evenly, setting down her cube and now typing with both hands.

"Sass will not get you far."

"Neither will threats. Remember I have the power to screw up your numbers." She smiled lightly, blue optics flicking up to him finally.

The little mech set his jaw, defeated.

"I will have them done soon. The number's are not adding up, it's worse than a pile up on the main line to downtown Kaon."

"Just..." An exasperated sigh. "Get it done."

She rolled her optics.

He walked away after a moment, watching her. She raised her cube and turned to her hologram moving a graph to forecast an estimation of the overall profits in section four. Loss was worse this quarter and it was a major alarm. Assets were no longer held in much value. Where the frag was…?

There was another knock at the wall. "Go away, Stats. I told you, you will get them when-."

There was an arm wrapped around her chest and the other covered her optics. "Now, I hope I get a warmer greeting than that…," was the rumble that vibrated her audio.

Her hands were held up in shock before they lowered and a smile came to her lips. "If I had known it was you, I'd wish I had a door to hide what I would have done."

A kiss was planted to her neck and she was released from the grip held around her. She spun in her chair and was greeted with the sight of Zion.

It had been over five cycles since she had been able to last see him.

"Zion..." She stood and looked him over. The last fight had been rough on her mech. She wrapped gentle arms around him and sighed deeply. "You shouldn't see me when you're still healing."

"It had been so long since I had last seen you. I did not want you to worry."

She backed away and held his face in gentle hands."You have my com frequency." She offered a quick peck on his lips. He dipped his helm, and pressed back, resting clawed hands on her hips.

"I had to see you in the metal." His lips curled into a knee wobbling smile. His charm was undeniable. It still did funny things to her tanks.

She sat down and offered him the rest of her cube.

"Did anyone see you come in? Specifically Pyro? She has this complex for you. Ever since your buddy dropped her."

Zion stiffened but she didn't bother to ask. "I told you he went to another arena."

"I didn't know there were more Pits."

"Not as infamous as Kaon."

She looked to her data pad and then back to Zion. "Was the trip hard?"

For the champion of the pits, office visits were not always the most comfortable of things. It was hard to stay in public for long for the fear of being noticed. And when noticed it made things very awkward and uncomfortable. Usually he stuck to the less busier routes when traveling to Odyssis office or unit. Without an alternate vehicle mode, travel times were longer.

He shook his helm. "I like seeing the outside world. Reminds me that I have something to live for."

"And...will you be staying the night?"

Sadness crept into his expression.

She sagged her shoulders and rolled her helm in exasperation. Now, she wished there truly was a door. "Zion..."

"Odyssis, I-."

"How long do you plan to live this double life?" Their meetings were always heavy like this. The double life he tried to balance stood in the way of what they could have. Or what she wished. She just hoped he felt the same...

"I did not come here with the intentions of arguing with you."

She placed her hands on her desk firmly. "This isn't arguing. This is you making a decision. You promised me you would win your freedom anyhow and anyway. I need you to be with me. I want you to be happy. I want you to be free."

Their voices were hushed but they were beginning to become hissed and harsh in attempt to squander the rising anger they both felt. Frustration made her spark ache.

"Zion..." She looked behind him to see Stats.

"I thought-."

"Leave..." She hissed lowly, daring to challenge her boss.

He scurried away. The heated gaze was turned to the mech before her. He shrank underneath it. A mech was still a mech and hell hath no fury like a femme's heated glossa. Nothing. Not even the brutes of the deca quadrant or Alvoria the Fair.

Eventually she willed her anger to ebb away. "I don't want to be selfish..."

"You want us to be happy. I'd say that is far from being selfish, Odyssis." He reached forward and held her hand. She looked back up to him and creased her optic ridges.  
She hoped...he wanted the same as she… Her spark grew heavy. "I need to talk to you about something very personal Zion. I need to share it with you before I lose my processor."

"Anything."

"Tonight. You are staying."

"I told-."

"You said there was no match so why are you avoiding me…?"

"I am not. There is something that Licinius is plotting. He stays quiet when he does so. I rather have you not circled into it."

Odyssis's spark clenched. That dammed mech. The bastard. There were no words to do that mechs sins justice. If she had a say in this life, she would torture him just as he did to poor Zion and countless others he, no doubt, used. He was a filthy waste of metal. Her hands clenched his hand. He flicked his optics down to her hands and smiled despite it all.

He raised her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Still fiery as ever." Was the rumbled voice.

"Do not distract me." It was working. As it always did. She tried to remain angry but couldn't. His voice was the water onto her fire. "Stay Zion. Please. I need you tonight. Just for tonight. It has been so long..." It was only five cycles she reminded herself. But everyday away from him felt worse and like torture. Her spark yearned for something more. He had been seeing her in secret for so long. They knew what they had. They knew what they wanted, she did at least.

"Who am I to deny my femme..." His shoulders dipped down in defeat. He gave in and with it Odyssis sighed in relief as well. "What is it you need to speak to me about?"

And that is when the fear came back again. She knew what she wanted. But that didn't mean sharing it with him would be also reciprocated. After that faithful night, Odyssis had learned the truth about him and the pits. She had learned everything that was his history and sad damnation to the pits.

Since that night they had tried to live with his double life. Trying to live the normal one he so dreamed of and the one that kept him, chained him away from what he wished for most.

She had remained faithful to him, keeping him to the promise he made: to always come back. Him, laughing over the com when he awoke from a medical stasis or recharge, joking of the moments where he could smack himself with his own hand because his arm was cut off. Moments where she would do more than that because he so loved to flirt with death.

Moments of drinking energon and talking about nothing in particular until it led to interface that made both of their sparks sing on end. The closeness...there had to be more.

Their sparks were meant for each other.  
She was afraid to ask. She was afraid to suggest.

It wouldn't work. Not if it remained this way.

She looked away from Zion. A watery smile crept to her lips. "Nothing." Oh, how weak was that of her to say? How pathetic.

"Right, and experience with femmes in the past have led me to believe that is a lie." Another dashing smile that made her grumble a sound of distaste and shake her helm.

"Quit that." Her voice was a halfhearted threat.

"Odyssis!" She looked over Zion's shoulder and growled.

It was Stats looking impatient. "I need those-."

"Your numbers can wait, mechling. We are tending to important matters as of now. Be gone if you wish to keep your bifocals upon your nose and not somewhere unpleasing." His voice was a low rumble, dangerous and yet humored. Zion of Kaon? Threatened by this tiny mech? As if. Odyssis sighed placing her face in her palm.

She slid her hand down so only her had was covering her mouth. Odyssis looked back to her gladiator. Always so ready for a fight. It made her lips quirk into a small sort of smile.

"He's right Zion I have to get back to work. It's overdue." Her voice was heavy and saddened

And in return when he turned back towards her, the same expression as if of a kicked petrodog. She held his hand and kissed him lightly. "I will be home before the rush. Make yourself a cube and wait. Relax." Another kiss. "You know you are always welcome."

She felt him sink his shoulder's and release the tension in his frame. He nodded once. They stayed like that for a moment longer before the mech decided to stand fully. He dipped his helm in a respectful sort of goodbye before he made his way out of her office. She watched after him with a hand under her chin.

No matter where she was or who she was with nothing would change her optics from looking away from his frame that held so much power and grace. He walked with purpose, helm held high and arms strong by his sides.

Even as he walked past Stats, he shrank away a bit. A glance from Zion that was calculated and somewhat threatening made him smile nervously. She laughed quietly before turning back to her numbers and graphs.

The smile dropped from her lips and she looked to her lap. Once again her thoughts became heavy. She fiddled with her fingertips under her desk and remained unblinking at the datatpad. The fear of being denied what she wanted with Zion. Or the selfish want she needed of him.

Would he feel the same? Would he be scared off? Her spark ached within her chest the more she thought about it. She was a femme that was beginning to go well past her prime.

Was this need something natural? Was it something she felt secure with him? Was it just her spark and mind playing those tricks on her again?  
The numbers remained where they were.

* * *

Odyssis still lived where she had since her creators trekked here. Primus knew where they were now...she promised herself to not think of them often.

Her unit was what she called home and a place to rest but nothing more. It wasn't impressive nor something she could boast about. But when she walked into her unit and saw Zion resting upon her couch, frame halfway hanging off the furniture, it felt like she had everything in the world.

Gently she closed the door and set down her armful of energon cubes on the nearby table. She watched as he continued to recharge. His mouth was slightly open, allowing gargled sounds to come from his vents as he cycled air.

She had to pause and admire him like this. Such a graceful and so called deadly mech so very lazy and relaxed before her. At any moment could this picture be thrown away if she made the slightest of wrong movements.

But it would not. Zion of Kaon felt as ease here. He felt safe and protected enough to receive the much needed rest he deserved. She walked over to him and paused from reaching out to his forehelm and brushing her fingers over his helm.

Who knew how coil tight he would be when he awoke. Wanting to avoid the predictable, she gathered her cubes and made her way into the kitchenette. She opened the cabinet and found that her energon cubes had been untouched. She sighed dropping her shoulders. He never helped himself, not unless she was present and forcing the energon down his throat.

She herself took a cube and made her way to the front of the couch and lowered herself in front of him. She was surprised she had not woken him up already. Many times before she had woken him with a terrible start, almost loosing her helm the first time. It was not something she thought of until after that incident.

He was a gladiator and living in the pits was a kill or be killed world, something she could never understand or ever imagine. A mech or femme never knowing who would be trying to kill the other in their recharge.

She sat on the floor crossing her legs. Perhaps it was the fact his very spark or frame knew who she was and saw no threat to his well-being. With that thought her spark leapt and her lips turned into a fond smile. Odyssis turned to simply watch as he recharged and sip her enrogn.

It was intimate moments as these that made the femme's spark as ease, swirl and pulse with a rhythm she had never known. Moments like these she always wished would last forever, so when they happened she enjoyed them. Watching him recharge was something she wouldn't take for granted. At times she hoped he did the same with her. Watching...protecting...

This was a side of Zion no one would ever see. His gentleness, his caring nature, the way he acted like such a gentlemech in that old fashioned way that made her turn her nasal sensor up with a cheesy laugh.

His smile and charm.

What did _he_ see in her? What did he see in her that made his spark feel the same? Was it her fiery temper? Her quirkiness? Her smarts? The numbers he still could not figure out for the life of him?

It was something so much more and she berated herself for but a moment. Of course not. He had told her time and time again. It was the way she looked at him, never seeing a monster or a killer. He saw bravery in loving him, she never once shying away from his anger or easy to temper nature because of enhancers. She never shied away from the fact his hands had done so much. Killed.

Now, after she had learned the truth, it only made her love him more. The decision to love him despite his past and profession, if it was to be called that, was brave. And time and time again he reminded her of this.

In all of her musings she hadn't seen the mech awake from his slumber. He was quiet looking at her, looking at him. It was only when he gently reached out to cup her cheek did blues lock onto crystal ones.

"What is troubling your pretty mind, my love?"

My love. She had to fight a little sound from her throat from escaping. Her tanks flipped upon his groggy voice, husky from the lack of using it for a while. She leaned into the touch and placed her own hand upon his.

"A lot." She whispered.

He sat up, hydraulics hissing quietly. He placed a kiss atop her helm and brushed his nasal sensor across her own. "I have time, a femme has me trapped here for the night."

"The door is right there. I'd say you are not trapped but very comfortable from where that femme sees it."

He smiled, a gust of air from his vents puffing onto her. It was a gesture. Old fashioned as him. It was a way to mark who were theirs of sorts. "Odyssis..."

"Did you recharge well? I didn't want to wake you up."

"Do not change the topic." He sighed, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer. "But yes, the best I've had in a long while."

Odyssis held him close as well, chest to chest. His spark was so strong. Felt so close to her own spark as it called out to him. She took in a deep vent and took in his smell. It was an odd scent. Metal, and cleanser mixed with the ever lingering smell of energon. It was him. Entirely so.

She offlined her optics, curling her arms under his own and latching her hands upon his shoulders.

He rumbled something but in all honestly she wasn't listening. She wasn't listening to anything else but his spark that she hungered for. She placed her cheek upon his shoulder and moved her lips to his neck where she placed them against a main energon line that glowed underneath armor and against dark protoform.

He spoke again, but it was a rumble in the distance. Instead his actions spoke as he held her tighter. She offlined her optics simply loving how close they were. Touch was important to her. It reminded her that he was still alive as he promised every match and battle. Reminded her that he was hers and in turn. The thrum of pumping energon under her lips pulsed with life.

"Odyssis...tell me." His words were clearer as they were murmured into her audio. His lips were pressed to her temple, forcing her to tilt her helm. "You can tell me anything."

"I need you."

"In what way, love?"

It was as if she had been shot through her spark. She knew that tone. It was lower, hungrier. This time around, the want that she would have felt wasn't there as well. She didn't feel such a fire right now. Fear overruled anything she wanted. She didn't want to release the hold she held around him. She didn't want this to end. Her spark was so close to what it wanted to hold.

Odyssis was being pulled away and she released a keen, a sound so unexpected it made him freeze. He cupped her chin and looked into he optics that she refused to meet.

"Please, femme." Concern now laced his voice.

"I'm scared."

At this he canted his helm and narrowed his optics. He tensed up so much she thought he would recoil or stand into a quick pose. "Are you breaking up with me?"

She looked up to him and met him with a questionable expression. Then the question set in and she wanted to curse at his stupidity. "No! No! Zion..." She sighed in exasperation seeing that stupid smile upon his lips. She pushed his helm away with a huff but he remained close to her.

"Zion, I've told you time and time again that I need you in a way that both our sparks want..."

He listened never moving and intent on listening to whatever she had to say. He was a good mech like that. He never interrupted and when he did it was something she never took offense by. So with his silence it was permission to keep speaking.

So she did. She felt safe within his arms but it was something that could not calm the fear she felt. "I want...I..." She tried to start but her words were failing. Such a good mech, he was still patient.

"Zion...I am a femme past my prime and...and." She bit her bottom lip. This question was asked so many times to mates. Oh, but that is where the similarities already stopped. She wasn't a mate to Zion. She wasn't even merged with his spark.

And that pain brought her sadness.

She wanted that with him. She wanted to be his mate and have their sparks permanently given to one another. From the start the signs were there. Their sparks pulled at one another like magnets. They sparked when so close, like a fire ready to ignite.

 _She wanted…_

"I want a sparkling." The words were blurted from her lips. She sucked in a vent and she pursed her mouth into a flat line. By Primus she said it. _By Primus._

She didn't dare to look up to the mech holding her. He remained still for a long while and she did as well, not having the nerve to look him in the optic. Slowly, he began to move and slide to the floor next to her. It was then she relax enough for her helm to shift towards his general direction. He took her hands into his. They were slow and calculated, the sharpened tips dulled for her.

Outside, the traffic continued to grow in sound. The daily rush to get home was beginning. Even those sounds couldn't drown out the silence.

She felt it grow too loud. His lack of a response made her so uneasy.

He was thinking and she knew it.

So of course she had to blurt more words. "We're...we're not even bonded but..." Her vocalizer felt tight. She moaned out in frustration. The gates were opened as tears came to her optics. She was past her prime and settling down would be nice. More than nice. "Who else but you Zion…? I l-"

A hand was placed over her mouth and she widened her optics. It was strong but it wasn't crushing, it scared her. Did he not know his own strength? She fought the urge to raise her hand to clench it.

He was fully turning towards her now, helm bowed looking at the hand he held withing a gentle grip. So opposed tot he tight one he held over her moth. A smile grew upon his lips but it wasn't joyful. It was mocking.

Slowly he raised his helm looking up to her. Odyssis's vents froze. She fully saw that smile. It was hurting to pull off, this she knew. If was like a crude joke had been told or he had tasted energon that had spoiled. It was as if it was forced. She wished to speak more but the words were muffled against his hand. She raised her own to rip it away from her mouth, she couldn't look at that smile. A tear fell and slipped down her cheek and Zion watched this. It fell and spread upon the edge of his fingers.

Upon this the smile dissipated. He didn't speak for the longest time but she knew he was thinking. Again. Always the one _to think_. And right now she was under a stress she never knew or felt before. That smile told too much. She realized what the fear was now. She didn't want to lose him. She didn't want to scare him away.

A rational thought slipped into her mind then. If he was true he would not have been a coward and ran off. He was still here and he was thinking of a way to respond.

He was a patient mech to the point of being torturous.

Slowly, ever so slowly he took his hand off of her mouth to brush the tear slipping down her cheek away.

"Do not say those words unless you mean them truly, my femme." His voice was heavy and deep.

His voice...it almost broke her delicate, crazed spark. It held a hope she had never heard before.

It was then why he smiled in such a way. It was as if to be polite after hearing that crude joke to not be rude. To keep the peace. Was she a joke? A flash of anger. "Why would I ever come to you and ask of you these things if I didn't?!" She bit.

She clenched her hand around his own into a fist. She hoped her grip was as harsh as her words. "You are an idiot if you thought otherwise."

"And you in turn if you thought I would deny what you wanted of me." The response was so immediate it caught her off her rant she was about to preach.

In turn it fell dead on her lips. Her spark pulsed, so out of control. It was beginning to be too much. "Zion?"

"Do you know of the many times I have dreamed of being with you? The times I wished you were mine and only mine to call my other half? And now here you are asking me what I have dreamed of the most with you?"

His words were of melancholy along with the curve at his lips. His optics dimmed as if witnessing a dream he just remembered only to be forgotten as the cycle went on. All hope vanished.

"But Odyssis...we can not have what we want..."

She threw the hand he was holding away. "Don't say that."

"Odyssis, I can not be free from the pits. It is a life sentence that can not-" His voice grew.

"Liar." She whispered harshly. " _Excuses_." She hissed.

"I _think_ Odyssis. I think when I lay in berth and listen to the screams of the damned. I think of the life I would lead if it were to be split between you and the pits. I think of the life we could have if I didn't hold these chains. Of the family we could be. A regular life outside the pits."

Coolant continued to impair her vision. She shook her helm firmly. "You are only making up excuses! You are the only one stopping yourself from what you want. You are the only one stopping yourself from the happiness you deserve!"

He was still smiling that sad smile that broke her spark more and more. She felt her spark ache and break. She wasn't angry because of his answer. She was angry because of his _reasoning_. He deserved so much more than death and energon and credits on his helm. He deserved a happy life that she wanted to be with. To be part of.

"You are a damned fool to think you are stuck in whatever fate has dealt to you."

"And you are a fool for being sad for this gladiator's soul."

She growled frustrated. "I am sad for you because I love you!" She hissed. Not being able to take anything anymore she pulled his face in close and kissed him hard. It was lips crashing on lips and heated hiccuped sobs that made her break away.

"I love you." She said again, firmly.

Zion remained where he was and was once again thinking. Processing what words to say again. It made her livid. " _Do you love me_ …?" Her voice cracked as she urged him to say something. Just to say anything...

And the silence that came after hurt her but it was reconciled by the voice that was small and quiet. "More than ever, Odyssis. You are the sun that I come home to, that I live for. You are but the very thing I only have purpose for..."

"You are my happiness and seeing you hurt, saddened or angry because of me only hurts my spark more because I am the source of your pain. If anything, it should have been me to come to you about bonding. Sparklings. I am a fool to allow it to come to this. A mech is a mech in the end. A fool when it comes to love, fumbling over words and emotions when the answer is so simple."

"I do love you Odyssis. So very much beyond what I could have ever imagined with another being. Beyond what I could _ever_ feel. I have felt pain and joy. I have felt fear and excitement. I have felt hurt and disgust all because of what you do to me."

"Knowing that I have someone to be there no matter what is such a foreign concept. One that I grew without. Usually those that grew close would only drift away but you…" His voice cracked. "I wish to do whatever it takes to make you happy. In someway and no matter how, I will. Because a mech is still a mech and needs to love his femme as she does for him."

He drew closer to her, raising his hand to cup the back of her neck. "If it is a bond you wish for then I will fulfill it. If it is a sparkling you desire I will comply because I believe...deep down despite the pits, despite the danger, despite everything, I wish to be selfish and have these things with you. And if...if I can never make it out of the pits either by death or if fates decide it to be...I will be there for you and the sparkling."

His words were _everything_ to her. They were true and genuine, said in a way that a vow would have been declared. Her spark still did those strange and funny things and her tanks felt heavy within her. But one thing remained true. Her tears never stopped. "Don't do this if you don't want it, Zion. Don't do it just for me." She murmured, her voice cracking.

"If...if you stay in the pits promise me...promise me you will come home. _Promise_ me, Zion. Promise me you truly want this just as I do..."

His other arm wrapped around her tight and brought her close once again. He bowed his helm placing his chin upon her shoulder. She melted against his strong frame, listening to the spark she wanted to hold so close to her own.

His vents cycled a deep huff of air. "I do."

* * *

There was a light when the spark bonded with another. It was unique from person to person. Some said it was a glanced into the wells itself or how life became to be. It was too poetic in his mind. This light he was witnessing made his spark was brave. The mech sought and got a hold of what he, himself, always dreamed of. He was stupid. A fool as well.

He had seen this femme too emotionally wrapped up in the gladiator. Enough to the point of actually calling what they had all off that one fateful day. He had watched from afar doing as a good little slave was told to do. In the end his life would merely be guaranteed. He would do as his mater had told him. Like a good little slave.

Even now when he had followed Zion from the pits, as he bore witness to the gentle light that shone through the window of the small and inadequate unit, he knew the news he had to give to his master would be most disappointing. Disappointing enough to cause something to roll into effect.

Hopefully it wouldn't be enough to run down the champion of the pits.

Krystos loved Zion. He was there when all his battles turned for the worse and he in return. He was the only one by his side when the pain became too much. He was there when he lost his own friends. And to thank him, he betrayed him. To thank him, he was the one cog in the machine to his undoing and death. Krystos set his jaw.

...He had given him his fair warning. He had told him not to stray far.

Krystos turned away melding into the darkness as the ritual of bonding continued above in the little unit.

* * *

 _ **::It takes a few tries::**_

Indeed it did take a few tries. But the trying was becoming too much. The spark could only handle so much strain from spark mergings. The way spark signatures were exchanged. It had become past the point of even Zion being the one to be the designated carrier.

It was past the point of praying to Primus.

It was past the point of hope.

They needed a miracle.

And a miracle is what they were given.

Zion had come home to the news of her being ill and purging regular grade energon. Med grade was on the counter. And just as she left the washracks, tired and aching, she was met with Zion sweeping her into his arms with a booming laugh that had her laughing and sobbing at the same time.

The mech placed her back onto the ground. "Please, my love, tell me. Is it true?" He held her face with gentle clawed hands. Tears were at the corners of his optics.

She placed her forehelm on his and nodded, optics closed and leaning into the touch. "Yes, Zion, _yes…_ ," she breathed. "I'm carrying."

* * *

Despite his warnings, despite his word, the mech continued to travel outside the walls that were his damnation. He continued to leave for the femme who held his spark, and for long while, had claimed. Licinius tightened the hands that were held behind his back and faced towards the mech. His chin tilted ever so slightly as Krystos continued to speak and drivel on and on.

So, the mech had been claimed now. His fingers twitched within their own holdings. Hypogeum watched with curious optics, knowing her creator was growing impatient and angry.

"She is carrying-carrying as well..." His words were stuttered in fear. At this Lincinus's hands stilled within their clutches.

His brows furrowed. "For how long?" His sharp voice cut him off.

The fear was now clear in his voice. "...A jour..."

His helm twitched. A finger curled around his other tighter. "And you have only come to me _now_?"

The mech remained silent.

"Don't tell me your conscience is overriding your will to live now, darling..."

And off he was again. Spewing nonsense to make up for why he hadn't come to him sooner. It was useless. He was useless. A tired sigh escaped him.

A small smile too sinister for her very age crawled across her lips. She giggled to herself causing the gladiator who was speaking to come to a slow stop in his words.

Licinius turned to his femme and raised an optic ridge. She shrugged, jewels upon her cloak to twinkle and chime so innocently.

Licinius offered a small quirk of his lips. "He is humorous isn't he, my spark?" He said as if he were continuing a conversation.

"I beg your pardon, my master?" Krystos spoke bravely. To this Hypogeum placed her lips into a flat line, looking away. No one begged pardon.

"No, you may not, slave." He turned to him finally. The cloths that hung from his shoulders swayed with his motions.

He grew nervous trying to avoid eye contact with the mech in front of him. Licinius walked closer. "The only reason you are alive now is because you still have a chance to do as you were told."

Krystos shrank back. "But the sparkling..."

"Is innocent? Not anymore. You see, when you take what is mine, good slave, it is far beyond innocence, it is a sin. Zion was, no, he _still_ is mine. Take what made him not away from him."

"Well…well, all those that have associated with him have drawn away and know what glutton he is for the coming punishment. You have those loyal to you as I."

"Yes, but they are not my prize gladiator. Do not stray from your incompetence, slave." He reached out to cradle his face in a delicate hand. Krystos released shaky breaths of fear. The Pit Master tilted his helm. "I warned you. I am growing restless. What should have been done that night so long ago should have been reconciled. If you wish to have your life guaranteed, you will do as I say mech. Your motives should be enough to do as you are told."

His thumb shied away from his temple and closer to his optic. It brushed underneath the crystal and shudders that remained unblinking.

"Or do you need a reminder?"

Hypogeum's face lit up.

* * *

Zion ventured to the hallways outside of the palace room. He had been here many times before. Knowing what lay beyond made his frame tense and hands held into firm fists. What made him stop dead, from knowing better, was the blood curdling scream that left from behind the doors. He bowed his helm helm and adverted his optics towards the ground. The mech merely moved aside as the footsteps that stumbled towards the door grew louder.

The heavy doors were opened, the body leaning against it weak and sloppy. Zion dared to look up. A quiet gasp left him and his hands released from fists.

They reached forward to hold a doubled over Krystos.

"Krystos..." He noted the steady stream of energon that crawled down his forearm and dripped at his elbow. He looked up and Zion's energon ran cold.

Energon seeped through the fingers that pressed against an empty optic socket. With realization the mech set his jaw and growled pushing him away.

Zion backed away respectfully, confused but knowing a hurt mech was not one to be trifled with, especially if it was the doing of the pit master.

Zion stared at the mech as he vented heavily. Anger ebbed away for sadness and regret that was unreadable. Before he could ask anything else the mech rushed away stumbling and knocking into the wall. The mech watched after him in concern. He took a step forward to follow.

"Zion." A voice commanded from within stopped him in his place. He glanced down at the trail of puddled energon.

"Do not waste my time. As you see I am a bit agitated."

Zion considered one last glance towards the mech but refrained. He knew better. Smoothly he turned and walked into the room. It never changed. The gentle breeze, the smell of sweet energon and delicacies, the cloths and plush furniture. It would never change.

He walked numbly towards the pit master. He looked up and watched as the mech wiped his hand delicately, finger by finger of his friend's energon. A slave was cleaning the blood at his peds. His tanks couldn't roll upon the optic so cleanly taken out. Another slave cleaned the energon that had spilled upon his leg.

"Forgive me for the mess Zion, Krystos needed...how do I put it?" He was friendly and nonchalant. Gentle and friendly. He raised his arm to the side, plush cloth in hand, and dropped it. The slave was more than wiling to pick it up.

Zion however was too focused on the optic that was picked up and gone away from his sight. He stopped a good distance away from the the mech.

"Be reminded of his place. His role..." Licinius purred.

Zion flicked crystal blues up to violet. He stood stiffly as he drew closer. "I see..." He murmured keeping his mouth slightly apart.

"Where are my manners? Sit Zion...Sit. After this early fight you must be tired. Although it was a quick match. An easy one it seemed."

Zion narrowed his optics. He was being too kind. Though there was no such thing with this mech. He was acting. He did not sit and to this the mech hummed curtly as if to say, "suit yourself". He walked over to a slave with a tray of small energon cubes.

A giggle came from the far corner. Hypogeum. The pitted femme spawn. She twiddled her fingers at him. "Hello, Zion." She tittered.

He turned his nasal platting up. He did not reply but he should have known better. Licinius turned to him, just about to pluck a cube from the tray. "That is no way to treat a femme Zion, especially mine of my blood." It was a pleasant warning filled with repercussion if not done what he was told.

He swallowed a growl. "Hello...Hypogeum." He tried to make his voice as pleasant as possible despite the difficulty of it.

Licinius hummed, satisfied with his correction. Hypogeum smiled that sinister smile. His tanks rolled. Disgusting little thing…

"You have summoned me." Zion wished to carry on the business, or should it even be called this, that he wanted to have done and over with.

Licinius nodded. "Can I not have a decent conversation with my prized slave, darling?" He sat heavily as if exhausted with his prior meeting. He took a sip of his energon. His voice was sharper. "Of course you still know this do you? You are _mine_."

Zion remained still and stiff where he was. "Of course." He replied sharply.

Licinius made sure to consider his words, tilting his helm and scrunching his optic ridges in confusion. He stood up, still faking that confusion. He set down the cube and made his way over to the mech. He steepled his fingers as he stopped just next to him. "I have...heard from others you are venturing out of the pits again."

The pit Master made it too obvious. It was a realization that made his spark clench and frame feel heavy.

 _Krystos._

"And...this worries me very much so. You know how I'd hate to have a repeat of the last time." He turned his helm just so to face him. "Or would I?"

Zion remained still. His mouth closed, jaw setting firmly. He did not reply.

"Is it true?" He purred. "Answer wisely because I think...we both know that I do know the answer." Krystos was just being a good little slave. The hurt and the regret in his expression. It all made sense. Fear came to him but not because for his life, but for his mate and unborn sparklings.

It was wise to not lie. It was wise to play along and not tug on those strings too harshly. Zion remained silent. He finally bowed his helm, vents becoming quieter against their will. "Yes, yes it is."

"Oh, and why is that?" He drew closer to him and Zion did not move.

Zion's mind raced to create a lie. A believable one. "I have tasted what the world is like outside the pits. It is a curious place."

"Ah yes it is, but why venture outside when all you have is here, with me?"He placed a hand on his chest. Zion shifted, backing away from the hand that touched where he was most vulnerable. Where Odyssis had claimed her as his own. It gave too much away and he immediately raced to find recovery from such a fools mess up.

Licinius smiled. It was all over. He knew it. He had optics and audios everywhere. He knew it would come to this. He laughed. It was gentle thing. Surprisingly so.

"Now now, do not think me for a fool. Never would I take your spark."

It eased him momentarily. But only for a moment. Licinius had to know of his outside ventures yes. But did he know of-

 **(***)** The thought was cut off as he was thrown towards the ground. He allowed it to happen. Perhaps to protect his family. He allowed the mech to straddle him and cup his face to kiss him.

If it would allow the mech to ease the suspicions off of him then so be it. If it were to calm the threat that loomed over him and his family. So be it…so be it.

When he pulled away, the sweet and poisonous taste of energon still upon his lips, Zion spoke. "Remember I am your one and only mech who-." His deep voice was interrupted.

"Is of use to me? Credits? Oh, yes, I know, but every mech has his downfall. And it will soon come, mech. Soon. For now, I will use you as I please."

He remained on the ground obedient. He remained where he was purposely taking whatever the Pit Master wanted with him. Even as he palmed him he remained unfazed. If it would protect those he truly loved. He repeated this to himself. So be it. So be it...

But even as his reluctant release came, as Hypogeum watched with glee, somewhere in the back of his helm, he knew his reasoning and justifications were not true. Licinius _knew_. He simply used him to remind him that he was not fully Odyssis's to have. That what he wanted most was always out of reach.

Zion bit back a moan from another reluctant release.

* * *

Again Zion scrubbed his plating in the scorching hot solvent that poured over his frame. His legs felt numb and his helm swam from the unwanted overloads that the mech got out of him over and over again. He was shamed in front of his slaves and his creation who watched with a cruel undivided attention. He scrubbed at his pelvic armor, his chest and face where the mech repeatedly claimed him with his lips.

His spike was sanitized. He scrubbed as much as he could without it growing too painful. He kept most of the sobs that wanted to escape him to himself and swallowed them. He kept that shamed feeling to himself as he centered his anger and emotions. He offlined his optics allowing the solvent to run over his frame. Allowed it to run over him until it turned from scorching to freezing. The sensations were enough to distract and box those traumas.

It allowed him to center himself again. It allowed him to think a little more clearly and focus on what was important. If Odyssis had ever knew, if the bond was open then…

How he hid it away from her with a heavy smile and optics. How he did it to protect her. He loved her. So much. And anything that was his burden would not be placed upon her. So he smiled when she smiled seeing him come through the door. So unaware of his trials. He smiled...

He set his jaw, a strangled sound escaping his throat. He clutched his hand into fists moving it to the wall in front of him.

Shame and helplessness was taken over for anger. His spark ached and so his frame.

Odyssis was right. He couldn't do this anymore. He had sealed his fate when he gave her what they both wanted. Something had to be sacrificed. And it would not be his family. It would not be his reconciliation and second chance. He onlined his optics, a fire within them. **(***)**

There was only one way out of the pits. Everyone knew this. But no one thought of the other. No one thought of the other because credits were not what the Pit Master wanted. He enjoyed the torture, the control, the physiological games he played. He enjoyed the way he broke mechs and femmes alike. He enjoyed the way he could break them all so easily.

But no one, no one thought the third option. Unspoken and not even thought about for the simple fact everyone feared Licinius and his growing spawn. His vents grew heavier and faster.

Everyone was afraid.

But not he.

The third option was growing more and more enticing. Growing ever so within his capabilities and reach. One day it would happened. One day he would not enact revenge, no. Revenge was too foolish and childish. Selfish. Those were emotions only so unintelligent could muster.

 _No._ Zion would enact what the mech _deserved_. What was _due_.

He glanced down to his fingers and uncurled them. They were dulled at the moment. At the moment but perhaps they could be sharpened...prepared for that-.

 _::Zion!::_

Everything was stopped within it's tracks. Everything was placed on hold. He looked up as if answered someone just outside his wash racks.

 _::Odyssis?::_

 _::Zion, please,_ _wherever_ _…._ _wherever_ _you are-!::_ A gasp that had him opening the bond. _::Come home!::_

Panic welled through him as he searched the bond. She was in pain. Thoughts were rushed. Was she in danger? Was the sparkling? Was it-? Stupid mech, there was no time!

He shut off the water not even bothering to dry. He rushed out of his quarters and down the dark hall.

 _::Odyssis speak to me.::_ He remained strong. A set point as he urged her to cling onto his side of the bond. He opened it as much as he could bearing the pain she felt as his own.

 _::Zion! It's-the sparkling! I don't know-!::_

Like a blade cutting through metal, or a breeze blowing smoke, the bond was curtly cut away. His spark pounded as helplessness and panic set in. He couldn't stop now. His walk turned into a full sprint and then a run. The bond rushed back within his clutches and he held. Something was distorting the bond. The scream that echoed through the bond was something that shook him deeper than anything he had ever witnessed or heard.

A desperate sound came from his throat as he ran as fast as he could. Another pained cry made his energon run cold and his lines freeze. She continued to call for him, whimpering and gasping his name.

 _::_ _Odyssis!::_ It was as if he was seeing into a one way window. He could hear her but not her in return. His spark searched for her through the bond but she remained unresponsive.


	8. Authors note

Hey guys. Its been a really really long time since I last updated and I know this. Life has been changing for the better lately and more of my spare time has been taken up. Recently I applied for a training program to become a co-manager of a produce department. I got the job and along with it, full time, a wonderful raise, and benifits. This program is very intense. So much so I don't think I'll be writing anytime soon. I want to focus on my life and get settled somewhere I am happy the most. I can't really promise an update in the next year or so. I don't know yet to be honest. Maybe when I get this new job in order I can sit down and write. I may be able to still revamp A Sunny Sky though, its easier to rewrite than just altogether write. So I want to thank you all for your patience and love and following me on this adventure since 2013.

Love you all, Brittney


End file.
